Pasion de hielo y fuego (PAW Patrol fanfic)
by The Real Ringtailmaster
Summary: Marshall ha decidido declararle a Everest lo que siente por ella, y preparara una gran cita para la ocasión, la cachorra aceptará? Sorpresas y revelaciones saldran a la luz en esta historia entre Marshall y Everest.
1. Una gran noche

_Saludos a todos, algunos shippeos son clásicos en los fanfics, y esta historia no sera la excepción, esta es mi propia versión de uno de los más socorridos: Marshall y Everest, espero les guste._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment._

 **PASIÓN DE FUEGO Y HIELO (Paw Patrol fanfic):**

 **Capítulo 1.- Una gran noche**

Todos los habitantes de Bahía Aventura saben que solo hay un lugar donde los dueños de las mascotas pueden llevar a sus animales para recibir la mejor atención de la ciudad, y ese lugar es la "Katie´s Pet Parlor". Katie, la joven propietaria, estaba muy ocupada en su clínica y estética para mascotas, pues en esta ocasión tenía un cliente muy especial: Marshall, el cachorro bombero de los Paw Patrol, quien estaba acompañado de Skye, la entusiasta cockapoo voladora. El dálmata estaba recibiendo un baño, el cual era el tercero que tomaba esa semana. Disfrutaba la sensación del agua caliente sobre su pelaje, el cual ahora desprendía un aroma a limpio. La jovencita tomó una toalla y comenzó a secar el exceso de agua para después tomar un cepillo y acicalarlo. Como toque final, tomó un poco de talco perfumado y lo esparció sobre su pelaje, contemplando su obra final.

-Listo Marshall, quedaste muy limpio –dijo Katie, orgullosa de su trabajo.

-Y hueles muy bien -dijo Skye, mientras olfateaba la fragancia del shampoo.

-Gracias, quiero estar limpiecito y sin pulgas para esta noche –dijo Marshall.

-Acaso tienes planeada una cita? -pregunto Katie intrigada.

-Así es, hoy le declarare mi amor a una cachorra muy especial –dijo muy seguro.

-En serio? Muchas felicidades!, y quien será la afortunada? –preguntó Katie con curiosidad.

-Quien más? Everest! –exclamó el dálmata con felicidad.

-No es romántico? Nuestro Marshall ya está creciendo- dijo Skye con un tono romántico.

-Ya tengo todo planeado, ser la mejor cita de la historia! –gritó entusiasmado.

-Siendo así, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Marshall –dijo Katie.

-Gracias, ahora, solo quiero llegar bien seco para…-fue interrumpido cuando pisó una toalla, dando una doble giro hacia atrás, aterrizando nuevamente en la tina–, bueno, creo que esta tina se está enamorando de mí también, no me deja irme.

El cachorro y sus amigas rieron por el gracioso comentario del dálmata, mientras Katie volvía a secar al dálmata y peinarlo para su cita.

Un rato después, los cachorros estaban ocupados en el cuartel con los preparativos para la cita de Marshall. Cuando el dálmata les contó acerca del plan que tenía, el resto de los cachorros aceptaron apoyarlo, y cada uno contribuía para ayudar a su amigo, a fin de que fuera una experiencia perfecta. Chase fue a la tintorería a recoger un pequeño saco y una corbata de moño que usaría el dálmata esa noche. Rubble y Skye ayudaron a acomodar algunas cosas en el jardín, mientras Rocky y Zuma probaban la lámpara de Ryder les hizo que iluminarlos por las noches. Por último, Ryder checaba una lista que le dio Marshall para verificar que todas las cosas estuvieran en el sitio adecuado.

-Veamos, la mesa ira acá, la iluminación aquí, el sonido de este lado, parece que todo está listo –dijo el muchacho, mientras alzaba su pulgar como señal de aprobación. Los cachorros se reunieron con su dueño, todos igual de entusiasmados que su amigo.

-Se verá muy romántico –dijo Skye, cerrando sus ojos e imaginando como sería la cita.

-Será muy lindo ver a Mawshall en su primera cita –dijo Zuma, con mirada soñadora.

-Oigan, y donde esta nuestro amigo? –preguntó Rubble.

-SSHH! No hagan ruido, está en la sala de comunicación hablando con Everest –dijo Rocky

Los cachorros decidieron revisar por última vez que todo estuviera listo. Por su parte, Marshall estaba en la parte de arriba de la torre, esperando unos minutos en lo que decidía llamar a Everest. Miraba la pantalla por unos segundos, mientras reunía el valor para hacer la llamada que pondría acción su plan.

-Vamos Marshall, tu puedes hacerlo, TU PUEDES! –pensó el dálmata. Respiró profundo una vez más, y tocó el ícono de la cachorra rescatadora. Un momento después, el rostro de la husky apareció en la pantalla.

-Hola Marshall, que se te ofrece? –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ho….ho…..hola Everest! Quería….quería saber si…si tu….coff coff…quisiera saber si podrías venir hoy en la noche, es para….una sorpresa! Y también podrías quedarte con nosotros para que no tengas que regresar tan tarde.

-Se oye bien, ya casi terminamos aquí con las tareas del día, en la noche los veo, adiós!

Marshall se quedó mirando la pantalla unos minutos, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, lo que pasaba cada vez que pensaba en la husky rescatadora, mientras en su mente idealizaba todo lo que podrían hacer cuando ya fueran una pareja formal: compartir aventuras juntos, observar los amaneceres y atardeceres, jugar juntos, convivir juntos, tener sus propios cachorros, envejecer juntos. En su mente todo era felicidad y amor. Así estuvo por unos minutos, hasta que vio el reloj y recordó que debía terminar de arreglarse para la cita. Agitó su cabeza para despabilarse, tomó el ascensor y una vez abajo, corrió hacia su casita a prepararse para su gran noche.


	2. Una noche inolvidable

_Continuamos con esta romantica historia, que va agarrando vuelo, un agradecimiento y un abrazo a MarowakDark y todos aquellos que siguen mis historias de PAW Patrol, espero les guste lo que sigue._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment._

 **CAPITULO 2: Una noche inolvidable**

Un par de horas después, Marshall estaba en el interior de su casita con Chase, preparándose para su cita. Se puso el pequeño saco y la elegante corbata de moño, mientras se miraba en un espejo y se rociaba un poco de agua de colonia en su pelaje

-Como me veo Chase? –preguntó alegremente el dálmata.

-Te ves perfecto Marshall, elegante y maduro, –dijo el pastor alemán, mientras le acomodaba la corbata–, jamás pensé en ver a mi hermanito así, estoy orgulloso muy, pronto serás todo un sabueso de familia–, concluyó Chase al mismo tiempo que enjuagaba una pequeña lágrima y abrazaba a Marshall.

-Gracias Chase, eres un gran amigo y hermano –dijo Marshall, devolviéndole el abrazo-, y espero también ayudarte para cuando tengas tu cita, ya es tiempo de que tú y Skye….

-Lo sé, cuento con ello –dijo Chase, interrumpiendo a Marshall. Ambos cachorros sostuvieron el abrazo por un momento y después salieron de la casita. Ryder y el resto de los cachorros estaban fascinados al ver al dálmata listo para tener su primera cita.

-Marshall, eres todo un galán –dijo Skye.

-Te ves estupendo, y muy elegante –dijo Rocky.

-Amigo, estas radiante, ese es mi hermano mayor! –dijo Zuma.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien –dijo Rubble.

-Gracias amigos, les agradezco a todos por su apoyo –dijo el dálmata mientras todos le daban un abrazo grupal. De pronto, se oyó el sonido del quitanieve de Everest, quien estaba llegando al cuartel, y se estacionaba en la nueva ranura que le habían asignado para cuando le tocaba llegar a la torre.

-Ya llegó, todos a sus posiciones, y Marshall….ya sabes que hacer –dijo Ryder guiñándole un ojo y alzando su pulgar arriba.

La husky descendió del vehículo, y ladró el comando para que pasara al modo casa. Una vez hecho eso, comenzó a buscar a los cachorros.

-Hola? Hay alguien aquí? -dijo Everest extrañada de que nadie la recibiera al llegar. De pronto, oyó la voz de Marshall que la llamaba

-Por aquí Everest! –gritó el dálmata. La husky siguió la voz de su amigo y lo vio sentado al lado de su casa, ataviado con su saco de smoking negro y su elegante corbata de moño, sosteniendo un ramo de hermosas flores de colores.

-Wooow, te ves…..muy elegante –dijo Everest al ver al dálmata vestido así–, y esas flores?

-Son para ti, Everest –dijo mientras le entregaba el ramo-, espero te gusten.

-Son preciosas, gracias! –dijo la cachorra y olfateó las flores, podía reconocer los aromas del bosque de donde fueron cortadas, lo que le trajo una sensación de alivio y paz.

-Me alegra ver que te gusten, quieres acompañarme?

-Seguro, esto es parte de la sorpresa?

-Así es, pero antes, que te parece algo para cenar?

-Ya que lo dices, me muero de hambre, tuvimos mucho trabajo en el resort.

-Bien, sígueme –dijo Marshall, y la llevo al patio trasero del cuartel, donde había una mesa con un elegante mantel, un hermoso y ornamentado candelero con tres velas encendidas y dos sillas de madera. La lámpara que Ryder les dio a los cachorros para jugar por las noches estaba puesta de tal forma que iluminara la mesa sin que la luz los molestara, dándole un toque de calidez al lugar. Everest escogió la silla de la derecha, y Marshall la ayudó caballerosamente a sentarse, quien sonrió ante el gesto amable del dálmata. Una vez que ambos cachorros estuvieron debidamente sentados, apareció el señor Porter.

-Desean ordenar la cena? –dijo mientras sostenía una libreta.

-Claro que sí, tráiganos su mejor especialidad, por favor.

-Enseguida -dijo el señor Porter. Everest estaba algo extrañada por tanta atención.

-Estamos celebrando algo? No recuerdo alguna fecha en particular.

-Descuida, es solo una agradable cena, y que mejor para acompañarla que algo de música- hizo una seña y Rocky activo una vieja grabadora que reparó, y la canción "How deep is your love" comenzó a tocar. La romántica melodía sonaba en lo que la cena llegaba.

-Te gusta esa canción, Everest? -dijo Marshall, mientras veía hipnotizado a la cachorra.

-Pues…si….es muy bonita…..supongo -respondió sin saber qué otra cosa decir. Tras unos minutos más de cancones románticas, llego el señor Porter, trayendo la cena.

-Una pizza especial de pepperoni para perro con extra hígado.

-Mmhhh, mi favorita, y huele deliciosa, gracias señor Porter –dijo Everest.

Esperaron a que se enfriara un poco y comenzaron a comer. Marshall solo estaba al pendiente de las reacciones de la cachorra: su mirada, sus expresiones, su risa. Tras dejar el plato vació, y algunas canciones más, los dos cachorros tomaron un descanso.

-Te gustó la cena? –pregunto Marshall un poco ansioso.

-Estuvo deliciosa, estoy satisfecha –dijo mientras tocaba su vientre evidentemente lleno.

-Me alegra oír eso,….eh, sabes Everest, te traje hasta aquí, porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-Eh? –dijo la cachorra al observar asombrada al dálmata, quien se acercó a ella, y se arrodilló mientras tomaba su pata derecha.

-Everest, desde que te conocí, no he dejado de pensar en ti, cada hora, cada minuto del día, solo pienso en ti, y quería saber si tu…si tu….si tu…..quieres ser mi novia? –dijo Marshall, mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de color negro, que tenía dos preciosos y elegantes collares de color negro, cada uno con una placa dorada en forma de hueso que decían "Unidos por siempre". La husky observaba asombrada al dálmata, quien esperaba su respuesta, mientras él seguía sosteniendo la pata de la perrita.

-Me gustas Everest, que dices, aceptarías ser mi prometida, y unir tu vida junto a la mía?

Everest miró el rostro de Marshall, que reflejaba una enorme felicidad, y esbozo una sonrisa.


	3. Solo amigos

_Saludos a todos, continuamos con este fanfic, que tendra varias sorpresas inesperadas, un abrazo a MarowakDark y todos aquellos que me siguen, espero les guste._

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Solo amigos**

-Me gustas Everest, que dices, aceptarías ser mi prometida, y unir tu vida junto a la mía?

Everest miró el rostro de Marshall, nunca antes lo había visto tan feliz, y esbozo una sonrisa, sin embargo, su sonrisa duro brevemente, miró a los ojos al dálmata y dijo:

-Marshall, estoy halagada por todas estas atenciones, pero…..….no puedo aceptar.

-QUEEEE!, PORQUE? HICE ALGO MAL? TE OFENDI? ME EQUIVOQUE EN ALGO? DIMELO PARA QUE PUEDA REMEDIARLO! –comenzó a gritar el dálmata desesperado. Everest bajo de la silla y se paró frente a su amigo y empezó a hablar para tranquilizarlo.

-Marshall, eres un buen cachorro, uno muy tierno, tal vez el más dulce y noble que haya conocido, y te considero como un gran amigo, incluso como un hermano menor para mí, pero la verdad…..no te puedo ver como mi pareja, eres amable y cariñoso, no te ofendas, pero yo necesito a alguien distinto, y además….. a quien yo amo….es a….. Rubble.

-RUBBLE, PORQUE? -el dálmata dejo caer su mandíbula ante esa respuesta, estaba totalmente sorprendido, sus labios temblaban y no sabía que decir.

-Compartimos muchos gustos, los deportes extremos, el ejercicio, las patinetas, cosas así, no quiero que pienses que no te aprecio, eres un cachorro grandioso, pero no te veo como mi novio, y quisiera pedirte, si no es molestia, que no le digas nada a Rubble, yo se lo diré personalmente. De todas formas, fue una velada encantadora, y estoy segura que la cachorra que tu elijas será verdaderamente afortunada y feliz de tener a alguien como tú –dijo la husky mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla y con su pata le secaba las lágrimas.

-Yo…..yo …a quien quiero… es a ti….. –susurró el dálmata.

-Siempre tendrás en mí a una gran amiga. Gracias por la cena y por todas las lindas atenciones –dijo Everest y se fue directo a su casita, para no hacer sentir peor al dálmata.

Marshall solo la observo meterse a su casa y cerrar la puerta. Estuvo sentado por unos minutos que para él fueron eternos, pensando en todo lo que la husky le dijo. Todo el esfuerzo y la dedicación de la cita fue en vano, un monumental fracaso, de nada le sirvió abrir su corazón a la cachorra que amaba ciegamente, al final, ella lo dejó muy en claro.

- _Amigos…solo somos amigos…..nada más._

Se levantó, se quitó el saco y la corbata y los lanzó con furia al suelo y se dirigió a su casa. Sus amigos fueron a verlo, pero se asustaron al verlo tan decaído y triste.

-Marshall, que paso? -dijo Chase asustado, al ver tan triste y cabizbajo al dálmata.

-Ella….me dijo….. que no me quiere…que ama a otro…por favor, déjenme solo –dijo el dálmata y corrió a su casita. Cerró la puerta para que sus amigos no lo oyeran y lloró por varias horas hasta que finalmente cayó dormido. Al despertar, vio una nota afuera de su casa que decía "Gracias por la cena", y notó que Everest había regresado a la montaña. Se había ido, como sus esperanzas de que la cachorra fuera el amor de su vida.

Unas horas después, los cachorros se levantaron y vieron a su amigo bajo un árbol, miraba pensativo al horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos. Las ojeras que tenía y sus ojos enrojecidos evidenciaban que estuvo llorando por un largo tiempo. Sus amigos se acercaron y comenzaron a darle palabras de apoyo para consolarlo.

-Anímate, por favor –dijo Chase-, no es el fin del mundo.

-Mawshall, hermano, no estés triste –dijo Zuma, mientras ponía su pata en su hombro.

-No es tu culpa, cosas así pasan –dijo Rocky acongojado y entristecido al verlo así.

-Tú eres un gran cachorro, ya habrá alguien más –dijo Rubble en tono optimista.

Curiosamente, la única que no decía nada era Skye, quien solo se acercó y observó a su amigo. Verlo tan deprimido y triste la hizo sentir tan molesta que frunció el ceño y corrió a su casita. Unos segundos después salió portando su mochila y sus gafas de vuelo.

-RUF RUF, ALAS! –ladró la cachorra, y de su mochila se desplegaron dos propulsores y dos alas metálicas. Los cachorros no entendían la reacción de su amiga.

-Voy a ver a Everest y a hablar con ella, esto no se puede quedar así! –dijo con furia en su voz. Estaba a punto de despegar, cuando oyó la voz del dálmata.

-SKYE! ESPERA! –ordenó Marshall con seriedad. Todos estaban impresionados al verlo reaccionar de esa forma. Skye se detuvo, retrajo sus alas y tiró sus gafas de vuelo.

-Pero Marshall, todo lo que hiciste, todo tu esfuerzo, le abriste tu corazón, y ella…..TE RECHAZÓ, NO ES JUSTO, ME DUELE VER QUE TU…! -dijo la cachorra sollozando. Marshall se levantó, se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó para consolarla. Skye le devolvió el abrazo y estuvieron así un momento, hasta que la cockapoo se tranquilizó.

-Escucha, Everest tomó su decisión, y la verdad, es algo que me dolió mucho, y aun me duele, pero no puedo culparla, si ella no comparte ese sentimiento, no puedo forzarla a hacer algo que no quiere, además, no me perdonaría que mis amigas peleen por algo así.

-Pero…..pero…. –repetía Skye con la voz quebrada.

-Rubble tiene razón –dijo Marshall, sin revelarles lo que Everest le confesó-, habrá otra cachorra con la que pueda ser feliz, y cuando llegue ese día, quiero compartir con todos mi amigos esa felicidad, incluyendo a Everest, así que dejemos las cosas como están.

-Marshall, eso es…...muy lindo de tu parte….eres ser tan noble, y tienes un corazón de oro, la cachorra a quien tu elijas….será la más afortunada del mundo.

-Gracias Skye –dijo mientras secaba con su pata las lágrimas de la cachorra. Skye se separó y se colocó junto a Chase, quien se acercó al dálmata con mirada de orgullo.

-Eres más maduro de lo que pensábamos, hermanito –dijo mientras ponía su pata en el hombro de Marshall –, estoy orgulloso de ti, si necesitas algo, lo que sea, solo dinos.

-Gracias Chase, quiero estar un rato más a solas, solo avísenme para la hora del desayuno, no sabía que una ruptura amorosa da bastante hambre.

Los cachorros rieron por el comentario y dejaron al dálmata solo, mientras ponía en orden sus ideas, aliviados de que su amigo volviera a ser el dálmata alegre que conocían antes.


	4. La pareja ideal

_Saludos a todos, veo que muchos no se esperaban lo que sucedería, quise salir de lo rutinario y manejar un escenario distinto a los que abundan en este fandom, pero aun hay mas sorpresas, esto no se ha acabado aún, hasta que aulle la cachorra gorda._

 _Un abrazo a MarowakDark y todos aquellos que me siguen, les agradezco su tiempo para leer mis obras. Continuamos!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: La pareja ideal.**

Pasó una semana desde que Everest rechazó a Marshall. El cachorro estuvo melancólico un par de días, pero con el paso del tiempo logró superarlo y retomó su rutina normal. Las misiones lo ayudaban a mantener su mente despejada, así como pasar el día con sus amigos. Sin embargo, a la segunda semana algo sucedió. El equipo fue a resolver una emergencia en el Ayuntamiento. Al regresar al cuartel, encontraron en la puerta a la husky, quien los estaba esperando. Los cachorros se extrañaron al verla de ese modo, incluso pensaron que había reconsiderado su respuesta y estaba ahí para disculparse y aceptar la proposición del dálmata. Skye la miraba con cierto recelo, pues a pesar de lo que dijo Marshall, la cockapoo seguía guardando resentimiento hacia ella por rechazar a su amigo, incluso esa semana había hecho lo posible por evitar involucrarse en algún rescate donde ella estuviera presente, o lo hacía hablando lo estrictamente necesario.

-Hola cachorros –dijo Everest mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a sus amigos-, disculpen, pero puedo hablar con Rubble un momento…..a solas?.

Los cachorros la miraron extrañados, pero accedieron a su petición. Rubble estaba totalmente confundido pero decidió acompañar a la husky y ambos fueron al árbol más alejado del patio, el que tenía un columpio. Ahí se detuvieron y comenzaron a platicar. Ninguno podía imaginar de qué hablarían, pero Marshall ya lo sabía de antemano. Tras unos minutos de plática, los dos cachorros regresaron y el bulldog les compartió la noticia.

-Oigan! Everest me pidió que fuera su novio, pueden creerlo? –dijo emocionado. Sin embargo, los cachorros se mostraron confundidos y extrañados por esa respuesta. Incluso Skye lo miró con severidad y le hizo una seña con su cabeza, dándole a entender que Marshall estaba presente. Rubble entendió la señal un poco tarde y se puso nervioso.

-Ohhhhh, bueno, creo que…..creo que…no sé si sea buena idea…yo…..-comenzó a tartamudear al ver la situación. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, Marshall se adelantó para aproximarse al bulldog y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, Rubble, serán una linda pareja, felicidades-. Sin decir más, el dálmata se retiró y se dirigió a su casita. En el trayecto, se topó cara a cara con Everest.

-Hola Marshall -dijo la husky animada, aunque con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Hola –dijo el dálmata de forma monótona y sin emoción. Siguió de frente, sin siquiera voltear a verla, lo único que quería era meterse en su casa y olvidarse de lo que había pasado. Mientras tanto, la husky y el bulldog se dirigieron a los cachorros.

-Amigos, ahora que Rubble y yo somos oficialmente novios ¿no les molesta si vamos un rato al parque? –dijo Everest mientras abrazaba al bulldog, quien sonreía con entusiasmo.

-Sí, podremos andar en patineta y correr un buen rato! –dijo Rubble alegremente.

-Está bien –dijo Chase con seriedad–, solo no se alejen demasiado por si Ryder requiere que tengamos que atender alguna emergencia.

-No tienes tareas que atender también, Everest? –dijo Skye con cierta ironía.

-De momento no, es la temporada baja y Jake cerró el resort. Además, dijo que tenía que visitar a unos parientes, así que me permitió quedarme con ustedes por dos semanas, será muy divertido! –dijo Everest alzando sus patas delanteras como si fuera a galopar.

-Si…..muy divertido…espero que disfrutes tu estancia –dijo Skye de forma tan evidentemente mordaz que incluso Chase, Rocky y Zuma voltearon a ver a su amiga.

-Eh….si….bueno…tenemos que irnos, los veremos luego! –dijo Everest con prisa. Los dos cachorros tomaron sus vehículos y se fueron en dirección al parque. Una vez que se fueron, Chase se dirigió a la cachorra voladora.

-Skye, que fue todo eso? –pregunto el pastor alemán, mientras Rocky y Zuma los veían.

-Lo siento Chase, pero eso fue muy descarado por parte de Everest! No ha pasado ni un mes de que rompiera el corazón de Marshall y ahora resulta que viene a presumirle a su nuevo novio, al menos hubiera esperado más, o venir cuando no estuviera Marshall aquí para que no tuviera que ver todo eso…..

-Lo entiendo, pero recuerda que Everest es muy distinta a nosotros, realmente ella hace las cosas a su propio modo, y tendremos que respetar eso, además, ahora su novio es Rubble, no es cualquier desconocido, hay que darles la oportunidad.

-Está bien –dijo Skye resignada y suspirando-, pero en lo que a mí me concierne, eso fue muy descortés de su parte, ni siquiera pensó en los sentimientos de Marshall, o en como tomaría una noticia así, no es fácil para el ver que….

De pronto, los cuatro cachorros recordaron que su amigo estaba en su casita, y corrieron para ver cómo se encontraba. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero no se oía sonido alguno.

-MARSHALL, ESTAS BIEN? -gritó el cachorro policía, golpeando la puerta-, HABLAME!

No había respuesta que les indicara cómo se encontraba su amigo, lo que hizo que los cachorros comenzaran a preocuparse y pensar en el peor escenario.

-NO RESPONDE! Qué tal si Mawshall esta tan deprimido que ….. –dijo Zuma asustado.

-ROCKY, DERRIBA ESA PUERTA, RÁPIDO! –gritó Chase con desesperación.

-RUFF RUFF, SOPLETE! –ladró el cachorro mestizo, activando un soplete de gas, listo para tirar la puerta de metal, cuando ésta se abrió y el dálmata salió de su casa.

-QUE ES LO QUE QUIEREN? NO PUEDO ESTAR A SOLAS UN MOMENTO? -dijo furioso. Los cachorros respiraron aliviados de verlo bien y corrieron a abrazar a su amigo.

-Pensábamos que tú…..tú…estabas….-dijo Zuma, casi a punto de llorar.

-Nos asustaste mucho, creímos que…..te habías hecho daño –dijo Rocky asustado.

-No vuelvas a encerrarte así! -gritó Chase furioso, aunque no dejaba de abrazar al dálmata.

-Marshall, no queremos verte sufrir, ni que hagas una tontería –dijo Skye, sollozando.

-Tranquilos, solo quería estar un rato a solas, me puse mis audífonos y por eso no los escuchaba. Además, ya sabía lo de Rubble desde…..aquel día, solo que…me negaba a aceptarlo, aunque sabía que se lo diría tarde o temprano, ahora, si me lo permiten, quiero seguir escuchando mí música, les prometo que no haré nada peligroso.

-Está bien. Pero si necesitas algo, solo pídelo y nosotros te ayudaremos –dijo Skye.

-Lo haré, no se preocupen, ahora, solo denme un poco de espacio, por favor.

Los cachorros obedecieron a su amigo y se apartaron, sin dejar de mirarlo y prometiendo que se turnarían entre ellos para mantenerlo vigilado, solo en caso de que volviera a deprimirse. Por su parte, el dálmata regresó a su casa, se puso sus audífonos, activó su reproductor de música, y volvió a reproducir un álbum de canciones que hizo desde el día de la fallida cita, y con la cual trataba de desahogarse y evitar pensar en Everest, dejando que la canción de "Say something" sonara y ahogara su desesperación por saber que la cachorra que amaba oficialmente estaba fuera de su alcance. Algunas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla, ayudando a cauterizar la herida que volvía a abrirse en su corazón por su amor no correspondido.

Liga de la canción, por si les interesa escucharla:

watch?v=NsprplSNMwU


	5. Tarde de juegos

_Saludos a todos, no crea que me he olvidado esta historia, solo que no habia podido cotinuarla, pero esto no se ha acabado, aún seguiremo viendo como se desarrolla este interesante escenario._

 _Un abrazo a MarowakDark, Wolfito, Eyiles Jack, Napo-1, Otro loco más y todos aquellos que me siguen, les agradezco su tiempo para leer mis obras. Continuamos!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Tarde de juegos**

Ahora que Rubble y Everest eran novios, era común verlos por toda Bahía Aventura compartiendo tiempo juntos, ya fuera para citas y juegos, así como en misiones de rescate, lo que en cierta forma volvió a abrir la herida en el corazón del dálmata, aunque con menor impacto que la noche de la fallida cita, pero no dejaba de sentirse mal. Era difícil para él ver a la cachorra que amaba junto a uno de sus propios amigos. Aun así, le servía de consuelo saber que Rubble ya tenía alguien con quien compartir su vida.

Por su parte, el resto de los cachorros tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que el bulldog y la husky eran la pareja del momento, así que no tenían más opción que apoyarlos a ambos, al igual que al dálmata, quien estuvo melancólico por una semana completa. Solo salía de su casita para comer o para atender alguna misión y después regresaba a encerrarse para seguir oyendo canciones tristes en su IPup. Debido a eso, Chase y los demás cachorros decidieron que era necesario tomar medidas para alejarlo de la depresión.

Tras una mañana llena de misiones, Chase, Rocky y Marshall se quedaron en al cuartel. Everest y Rubble fueron a la montaña de Jake a esquiar, y con el resort cerrado, era seguro que estarían bastante tiempo ahí; Ryder estaba con Zuma, Skye y Katie en la playa, así que el pastor alemán le propuso al mestizo que podrían aprovechar esa situación para llevar a Marshall al parque. Ambos cachorros se acercaron a la casita del dálmata para ver que hacía y vieron que estaba acostado y pensativo con una expresión triste en su rostro, y decidieron que era un buen momento para ejecutar su plan.

-Oye Marshall, quieres que vayamos al parque? –dijo Chase.

-No lo sé –dijo Marshall con tristeza –no tengo ganas de levantarme.

-Vamos, será una "tarde de chicos", solo nosotros tres –dijo Rocky–, jugaremos en el lodo, recorreremos todos los juegos del parque, e incluso podremos comer de esas salchichas picantes que hace el señor Porter y haremos un concurso de eructos.

-Nada de chicas…bueno, eso suena divertido –dijo Marshall mientras se levantaba. Chase y Rocky sonrieron, felices por convencer a su amigo y subieron todos a sus vehículos. Unos minutos después, los cachorros se dirigieron al parque de juegos de la pequeña ciudad. Para fortuna de ellos, se encontraba vacío, así que los cachorros podían jugar a gusto. Durante un buen rato, los tres cachorros estuvieron entretenidos: corrieron de un lado a otro, subieron a todos los juegos del parque, jugaron a la pelota, se divirtieron como no lo habían hecho antes. Tras casi dos horas de entretenimiento, los cachorros se acostaron a la sombra de un árbol para descansar. Chase y Rocky se alegraban de ver que Marshall se portaba como el dálmata alegre que conocían.

-Uff!, estoy agotado, no había hecho tanto ejercicio en un mes –dijo el dálmata.

-Yo tampoco, necesito estar en forma otra vez –dijo Chase, sacando la lengua.

-Oigan, quieren unos bocadillos? –dijo Rocky, trayendo una bolsa de papel. Los tres cachorros comieron su contenido y descansaron un rato.

-Deliciosos, de donde los sacaste? –preguntó Chase intrigado.

-Son de la reserva "especial" de Zuma, de doble hígado y cordero, los guarda en su casita para que nadie las encuentre, pero sé dónde las esconde –dijo Rocky sonriendo. Los tres cachorros rieron por la anécdota del mestizo.

-AAAhhhhhhh, ya me hacía falta distraerme un poco, gracias amigos –dijo Marshall mientras se estiraba y se acostaba en el pasto. Rocky y Chase intercambiaron sonrisas al ver que su plan tuvo éxito y que su amigo dálmata despejara su mente por un rato.

-Oigan, les parece bien si descansamos aquí un rato? La verdad me siento muy cómodo aquí con ustedes –dijo Marshall. Chase y Rocky asintieron y los tres cachorros se acurrucaron bajo la sombra del árbol, disfrutando el agradable clima. Llevaban un rato dormidos, cuando un estruendo los despertó súbitamente. Los tres se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y vieron a lo lejos una camioneta que se había estrellado contra un poste.

-CACHORROS, DEBEMOS AYUDAR!–grito Chase. Los tres cachorros corrieron a sus vehículos, y unos minutos después, todos llevaban sus mochilas y uniformes de trabajo. Del vehículo comenzó a salir humo del cofre, así que Marshall se acercó para intervenir.

-Yo me encargo, RUFF RUFF, CAÑON DE ESPUMA! –sacó sus cañones y roció el cofre del vehículo y el motor con una espuma química similar a la de los extintores para apagar un potencial incendio, mientras Chase y Rocky abrían la puerta del conductor, de donde salió una mujer joven, de cabello castaño, tez clara y pantalón de mezclilla, quien se veía algo aturdida por el impacto.

-Está bien, señora? -preguntó Chase.

-Si…coff coff, pero…..…mi cachorra…esta atrás…ayúdenla…por favor- Chase y Rocky trataron de abrir la puerta, pero estaba atorada. Rocky usó sus pinzas, pero ni con la fuerza combinada de los dos cachorros pudieron abrirla.

-Marshall, usa la nueva herramienta de tu mochila! –dijo el cachorro reciclador.

-Buena idea Rocky, RUFF RUFF, TIJERA HIDRAULICA! –de la mochila del dálmata salió una versión modificada y reducida pero potente de las tijeras hidráulicas que usan los bomberos para cortar metal en situaciones de choques. El dálmata puso la tijera en la puerta bloqueada y la encendió. La puerta cedió en unos segundos, permitiendo entrar al cachorro bombero para sacar a la ocupante. Adentro vio a una hermosa cachorra Golden Retriver de pelaje dorado con un collar negro y una peculiar placa en forma de flor con una lente de cámara adentro. Estaba desmayada por el choque y su pelaje estaba cubierto de restos de vidrio del parabrisas, pero aparentemente se veía bien. El dálmata desabrochó el cinturón de pasajeros y comenzó a mover a la golden retriver para tomar sus signos vitales. Constató que estaba viva y comenzó a moverla para que reaccionara.

-HEY, DESPIERTA! –dijo el dálmata, moviendo a la cachorra con su pata. Unos instantes después, la golden retriever despertó sobresaltada.

-Que…que paso? –pregunto la cachorra confundida y nerviosa.

-Tranquila, el vehículo donde viajaban chocó, pero tú y tu dueña ya están a salvo –dijo Marshall, mientras miraba a la hermosa hembra, hipnotizado por su belleza.

-Ahhh, muchas….gracias –dijo agradecida la cachorra, quien también miraba fijamente a Marshall, devolviéndola una cálida sonrisa. Ambos cachorros sostuvieron la mirada por un instante que parecía eterno, hasta que recordaron la situación en que se encontraban.

-Ven, te llevare con tu dueña –dijo Marshall, ayudando a Daisy a salir del vehículo y la llevo a ella y a la conductora a una banca cercana al lugar donde chocaron.

-Esperen un momento, las revisare –dijo Marshall. Corrió a su camión y ladró el comando para cambio de vehículo y lo transformó en ambulancia. Se cambió su uniforme de bombero por el de paramédico, regresó y comenzó a auscultar a las dos accidentadas.

-RUFF RUFF, PANTALLA DE RAYOS X! –ladró el cachorro y desplegó su pantalla para revisar a las dos heridas. Tras unos segundos, dio su diagnóstico.

-Están bien, por suerte solo fueron algunos golpes y contusiones, pero no hay fracturas o lesiones de gravedad, RUFF RUFF! VENDAS! BOLSAS DE HIELO!- de su mochila salieron algunas vendas y comenzó a curar las heridas de la conductora y de la cachorra.

-Listo, con eso será suficiente, le recomiendo que visite a su doctor para descartar otras lesiones –dijo Marshall, mientras Chase y Rocky se acercaban.

-Ya remolcamos su vehículo a un lado de la avenida, será más fácil para que su aseguradora pase a recogerlo- dijo Rocky.

-Y coloque señalamientos policiacos para que nadie se acerque a su vehículo mientras lo inspeccionan –dijo Chase.

-Muchas gracias, pequeños cachorros –dijo la conductora.

-Sí, se los agradecemos mucho –dijo la Golden Retriver.

-De nada, es nuestro trabajo –dijo Marshall con orgullo, mientras Chase y Rocky asentían con la cabeza y movían sus colas con alegría. Los cachorros dejaron a la mujer y a la cachorra, orgullosos de su labor, chocando sus patas en señal de triunfo y decidieron regresar al cuartel. Al menos ese ligero incidente ayudó para que la mente de Marshall se distrajera y olvidara por un rato a la nueva pareja del momento.


	6. Daisy (una cachorra nueva en el pueblo)

_Saludos a todos, tras un buen rato de inactividad, al fin se pudo actualizar esta historia, las musas estuvieron ocupadas, pero ya estan cooperando para continuar con esta linda trama amorosa._

 _Aprovchando la ocasión para agradecer a mis fieles lectores por su finas atenciones (MarowakDark, Wolfito, Eyiles Jack, Napo-1, Otro loco más y todos aquellos que me siguen, sus comentarios son maravillosos, sigan así)._

 _Esta historia aun tiene mucho que contar, asi que...Continuamos!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Daisy (Una cachorra nueva en el pueblo)**

Pasaron dos días del choque ocurrido en Bahía Aventura, los cuales transcurrieron sin mayores novedades, excepto uno que otro rescate habitual. Al tercer día, por la tarde, los cachorros se encontraban limpiando sus vehículos, al igual que Ryder, quien realizaba mantenimiento a su todoterreno. Tracker y Everest también llevaron sus propios vehículos para que Rocky les hiciera su chequeo mensual, así que había bastante actividad en el cuartel. De pronto, vieron que un taxi se aproximaba al cuartel, y del vehículo descendió la mujer que Marshall, Chase y Rocky ayudaron ese día, acompañada de la cachorra golden retriever. La mujer se dirigió directamente hacia el joven rescatista, quien dejó por un momento sus labores y limpió sus manos con una toalla para atender a las dos visitantes.

-Saludos, soy Ryder, en que puedo ayudarla?

-Mucho gusto, soy Vanessa Miller, quise venir personalmente a agradecerle a sus cachorros por la ayuda que me prestaron hace unos días.

-Ya veo, usted es a quien auxiliaron el otro día, cuando choco su automóvil.

-En efecto, aunque lleve mi automóvil a revisión, los frenos fallaron y no pude controlarlo, fue por eso que chocamos, mi mecánico tendrá mucho que explicarle a la aseguradora, pero estos valientes perritos fueron muy amables al ayudarnos ese día, verdad Daisy?

-Así es –dijo alegremente la cachorra –queremos agradecerles por su ayuda.

-Bueno, pues permítame un momento y con gusto le presentare a mi equipo de cachorros, sígame –dijo Ryder, mientras subían al área donde estaban los vehículos estacionados.

-CACHORROS, VENGAN AQUÍ, POR FAVOR! –gritó Ryder. Todos se colocaron frente a su líder en formación, de la misma forma que hacen cuando hay una misión. En esta ocasión, Everest se puso al lado de Rubble, mientras Marshall miraba a Daisy.

-Les presentó a la señorita Miller, ella es la mujer a la que ayudaron hace unos días, usted ya conoce a Chase, Marshall y Rocky, los otros cachorros son Skye, Zuma, Rubble, Everest y Tracker, todos ellos conforman a nuestro equipo de rescate, los PAW Patrol.

-Mucho gusto, jóvenes cachorros, ella es mi pequeña Daisy, salúdalos tesoro!

-Hola! –dijo la golden retriever moviendo su pata y su cola alegremente.

-Queridos cachorros, les estamos muy agradecidas por lo que hicieron por nosotras.

-No tiene que agradecer, es nuestro trabajo y obligación ayudar a quien nos necesite –dijo Chase, con su clásico porte serio y heroico.

-Lo sé, es por eso que les traemos esto como una muestra de agradecimiento –dijo mientras sacaban una enorme bolsa de bocadillos. Los cachorros se alegraron, y aullaron emocionados por el regalo de las visitantes. Vanessa abrió la bolsa y les repartió a los pequeños canes los deliciosos bocadillos, los cuales devoraron en segundos.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS!- dijeron todos al unísono los ocho cachorros.

-Nos alegra saber que está bien- dijo Ryder-, y digamos, que hacen por aquí?

-Vengo de Ciudad Aventura, soy la nueva reportera del noticiero "Hola Bahía Aventura", mi madre vive aquí pero esta delicada de salud, así que pedí mi trasferencia para poder cuidarla y aprovecho para continuar trabajando en la profesión que me gusta.

-Bueno, pues permítanme darles la bienvenida a nuestra ciudad –dijo el joven rescatista.

-Gracias joven Ryder, ya había oído de los PAW Patrol pero jamás los había visto en persona ni en acción, permítanme agradecerles por su ayuda con una serie de reportajes donde pueda hablar de ustedes y mostrarle al mundo las labores que ustedes hacen.

-Sera todo un honor para nosotros, verdad cachorros? –dijo Ryder. Todos los perritos aullaron de alegría, confirmando la respuesta de su dueño y líder.

-Gracias, mañana vendremos para comenzar la grabación, si no tiene inconveniente.

-Me parece bien, así podrá aprovechar la mañana para entrevistarlos mejor.

Los dos humanos continuaron con su charla, mientras la cachorra golden retriever se acercó al grupo de cachorros, y en particular se aproximó al dálmata.

-Mucha gracias por salvarnos –dijo la cachorra, mirando directamente a Marshall.

-Yo….yo….no tienes que agradecer, como dijo Chase, es nuestro trabajo –dijo nervioso.

-Eres muy lindo, y eres un dálmata muy valiente –dijo Daisy, abanicando sus ojos

-Gracias, tú también…. eres muy linda –dijo el dálmata, fijando su mirada en la cachorra.

-Jejejejeje! Eres muy tierno, espero verte mañana con tus amigos.

-Descuida, ahí estaremos todos sin falta.

-DAISY, VAMONOS! –grito la señorita Miller a su cachorra.

-Nos vemos mañana, cuídense cachorros, cuídate Marshall -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Claro! Hasta mañana –dijo Marshall agitando su pata, mientras veía como las dos visitas abordaban el taxi. Los cachorros se juntaron y comenzaron a platicar entre ellos.

-Amigo, ella es preciosa! –dijo Zuma, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí, realmente lo es –dijo Marshall, aun hipnotizado por la belleza de la nueva cachorra.

-Se ve que le gustas –dijo Rocky dándole un codazo al dálmata en su costado.

-Sí, solo con ver cómo te mira es evidente –dijo Skye.

-Nuestro Marshall es todo un galán –dijo Chase.

-AAAUUUUUUHH, aprovecha la oportunidad friend! –dijo Tracker.

-Sí, eres todo un casanova, verdad Everest? –dijo Rubber, mirando a la husky.

-Errrrr…..si, se ve muy entusiasmado –dijo Everest, mirando de reojo al dálmata, quien estaba sonrojado por las cosas que decían los demás cachorros.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, una camioneta con el logotipo de la televisora "Shore Channel" llegó al cuartel de los PAW Patrol, y de ella descendió la reportera, acompañada de su mascota Daisy, listas para comenzar con su reportaje. La cachorra vestía un chaleco gris y una mochila, similar a las que usaban los cachorros. Ambas visitas esperaron a que apareciera Ryder, quien ya había terminado de servir el desayuno a sus pequeños perros.

-Buenos días, señorita Miller –dijo el joven rescatista.

-Buen día joven Ryder, espero que no seamos inoportunas.

-No se preocupen, ms cachorros ya están despiertos y listos para la acción, permítame llamarlos, CACHORROS, VENGAN ACA!

Unos instantes después, los ocho cachorros llegaron, todos vistiendo sus uniformes y mochilas de trabajo y nuevamente se colocaron en formación, serios y solemnes, como cuando esperan instrucciones de Ryder. Marshall, por su parte, miraba disimuladamente a Daisy, tratando de mantenerse serio, pero sin despegar sus ojos de la golden retriever.

-Muy bien, vamos a comenzar, Daisy?

-RUFF RUFF, CÁMARA! -ladró Daisy y de su mochila sacó varios aditamentos: del lado derecho apareció una cámara de video modificada a su tamaño, y del izquierdo una cámara fotográfica, y de arriba un micrófono extensible. Los cachorros se asombraron al ver que la golden retriever no solo fuera la mascota de la reportera, sino que también fuera su asistente y camarógrafa, quien se veía bien entrenada y muy profesional.

-Estamos listas, iniciamos grabación en: 5….4….3….2….1…, AHORA!

-Bienvenidos a todos nuestros televidentes y cibernautas a nuestro gustado programa "Hola Bahía aventura", yo soy Vanessa Miller y quiero traer para ustedes un reportaje especial. Esta reportera quiere iniciar este segmento agradeciendo a este grupo tan singular que todos conocen aquí en esta ciudad, los PAW Patrol, y para todo aquellos que son de otras latitudes del mundo, tal vez se pregunten: quienes son ellos? Pues bien, en este momento, les presentaremos a este singular equipo de rescate canino y conoceremos un poco a cada uno de sus integrantes, joven Ryder, podría presentarse?

-Con mucho gusto, yo soy Ryder, todos me conocen aquí como el jefe y fundador de los PAW Patrol, son el encargado de cuidarlos, protegerlos y dirigirlos en todas sus misiones.

-Es un trabajo difícil para ustedes atender todas las emergencias de esta ciudad, cierto?

-A veces, pero siempre vemos la forma de encontrar una solución a los problemas que afrontamos y estamos listos para dar una pata a quien necesite nuestra ayuda.

-Eso suena inspirador, podría presentarme a sus cachorros? –dijo Vanessa, mientras Daisy se movió hacia los cachorros para un toma de acercamiento.

-Seguro, cachorros, preséntense ante la cámara!

-Yo soy Chase, el cachorro policía de esta ciudad, siempre listo para ayudar y hacer respetar la ley, no hay caso difícil que no pueda resolver. Me gusta hacer ejercicio, correr y jugar con mis hermanos cachorros –dijo poniendo una pose seria y heroica.

-Soy Marshall, cachorro bombero y paramédico, combato incendios y doy atención médica a quien la necesite, me gustan la música, jugar a la pelota y las aves, me gustan mucho –dijo con una expresión de felicidad y entusiasmado ante la cámara.

-Yo soy Skye, la cachorra voladora, con mis alas y helicóptero apoyo en rescates aéreos, me gustan los conejitos, son taaaaan tiernos! Y dar piruetas –dice mientras hace una.

-Mi nombre es Rocky, soy el cachorro reciclador, me encargo reciclar la basura para cuidar el medio ambiente y ayudo a Ryder con sus creaciones y me gusta la lectura, inventar cosas, y estar lo más alejado del agua posible –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Me llamo Zuma, cachowwo nadadow, en playa y maw dispuesto a daw una pata. Me encanta el agua, y todo deporte acuático, en especial el windsurf! –dijo alegremente.

-Soy Rubble, cachorro constructor, construyo y reparo estructuras a tooooda velocidad! Me gustan los baños de burbujas, las patinetas y los gatitos, son adorables!

-Ehh….soy Everest, vengo del ártico, y soy rescatista en la montaña de Jake, me gusta hacer ejercicio, los deportes invernales, y la pizza, me fascina! En especial la de hígado.

-Hi, my name is Tracker, cachorro explorador, vivo en la jungla con mi dueño Carlos, pero ayudo a los Paw Patrol cuando me necesitan, puedo oír todo con mis enormes orejas, y me gustan los animales de la jungla, tocar música y cantar –dijo moviendo sus orejas.

-Y aquí los tienen amigos, estos pequeños pero valerosos cachorros son nuestros héroes locales, quienes siempre estarán dispuestos a ayudar a la gente de nuestra ciudad, o a quien los necesite, soy Vanessa Miller, reportando para "Hola Bahía Aventura"!

-CORTE! –gritó Daisy, guardando sus artefactos-, quedó muy bien la toma.

-Gracias Daisy! Te la agradezco Ryder, si después me lo permites, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de grabar a tus cachorros en acción…digo, ya los vi, jejejeje, pero ver a todos ellos trabajando en conjunto en un rescate seria grandioso, y una excelente publicidad.

-Será un honor, y téngalo por seguro que le llamaré en cuando surja algo, en esta ciudad siempre hay alguien a quien ayudar –dijo Ryder.

Mientras los humanos continuaban hablando, Daisy se acercó a los cachorros, quienes ya estaban platicando sobre la entrevista.

-Estuvieron excelentes cachorros, y tu Marshall, te veías muy guapo con tu uniforme.

-Gra….gra…. gracias, oye, te gustaría que…saliéramos con los cachorros a dar….un paseo? –dijo nervioso el dálmata.

-Claro! Solo dame un momento –dijo Daisy, quien se dirigió con su dueña-. Vanessa, puedo salir y dar un paseo con los cachorros?

-Por supuesto, solo dame el video de la entrevista para que puedan trabajar en la edición.

-RUFF RUFF, MEMORIA! -la cachorra ladró y salió una memoria usb de la parte de atrás de su mochila, la cual sujeto con su hocico y se la entregó a la reportera.

-Gracias cariño, ahora ve y diviértete, nos vemos en la tarde –dijo Vanessa. La cachorra ladró de alegría y se dirigió a donde estaban los demás perritos.

-Listo, podemos irnos! –dijo la golden retriever, pero se resbaló con el césped y salió rondando hacia los cachorros, derribándolos como si fueran pinos de boliche, cayendo frente a Marshall y quedando cara a cara frente al dálmata, quien se sonrojo por eso.

-Lo siento, a veces soy algo torpe –dijo apenada y esbozando una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, me pasa lo mismo todos los días, soy todo un experto –dijo el dálmata. Ambos rieron por el comentario, se levantaron y corrieron hacia donde estaba Ryder.

-Ryder, iremos a dar una vuelta y llevaremos a Daisy a conocer la ciudad.

-Muy bien, solo manténganse alerta por si los necesitamos.

-Lo haremos -dijo ladrando de felicidad. El dálmata y la golden retriever se dirigieron a donde estaba el resto de los cachorros, listos para iniciar su paseo.

-Vamos chicos, salgamos a pasear! –dijo Marshall, pero los cachorros tenían otro plan.

-En realidad…decidimos que mejor seas tú quien salga a pasear con Daisy, llévala a conocer la ciudad, vayan y diviértanse –dijo Skye guiñando el ojo.

-OOOhhhh, ya entiendo, está bien, vamos Daisy! Te mostraré nuestra ciudad!

-AUUUUUHHHH! VAMOS!- aulló Daisy de alegría y los dos cachorros salieron corriendo. El resto se quedó platicando, mientras veían a Marshall y Daisy alejarse.

-Vieron eso? –dijo Chase sonriendo por ver al dálmata feliz.

-Yo digo que hacen bonita pareja -dijo Rocky, mirando cómo se alejaban.

-Sí, ambos se ven lindos juntos –dijo Zuma, entusiasmado con la idea.

-Ya lo creo, dejemos que Marshall sea quien tome la iniciativa –dijo Skye con orgullo.

-I can smell the love in the air, amigos –dijo Tracker.

-Hasta es igual de torpe que Marshall, si se ve que serían la pareja perfecta! –dijo Rubble, haciendo reír al resto de los cachorros.

Curiosamente, Everest fue la única que no hizo ningún comentario, solo se dio la media vuelta y sin decir palabra alguna, dejó al resto de los cachorros platicando, entró a su casita y se encerró. La husky no entendía que le ocurría, tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho, algo que no podía explicar, una especie de molestia que nunca había sentido antes, así que decidió acostarse y esperar a que ese malestar pasara.


	7. Una segunda oportunidad para el amor

_Saludos a todos, me da gusto ver que les ha gustado la nueva OC que introduje, mas aventuras tendre con ella y tal vez la deje como personaje para futuras historias, pero mientras, veamos que tal interactua con nuestros queridos cachorros, en especial con cierta husky hostil XD_

 _No pierdo la oportunidad de agradecer a mis fieles seguidores y seguidoras por su apoyo (MarowakDark, Wolfito, Eyiles Jack, Nippy, Napo-1, El solitario, Otro loco más y todos aquellos que me siguen, muchas gracias por sus palabras, significan mucho para mi)._

 _Que el romance siga, que el drama fluya, que las risas y las lágrimas convivan e esta curiosa historia...Continuamos!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic y adaptación, su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Una nueva oportunidad para amar**

Marshall iba con Daisy, deseoso de mostrarle a la golden retriever la ciudad. Comenzaron con una breve parada en Playa Aventura, donde le mostró las nuevas playas habilitadas para los turistas, así como las instalaciones de la torre marina del equipo, el Sea Patroller.

-Es una playa muy bonita, y aquí trabajan también? –preguntó Daisy con curiosidad.

-Así es, ya sea en la playa o la ciudad, estamos listos a dar una pata a quien lo necesite -dijo Marshall orgulloso. La cachorra sonrió al ver al dálmata hablando con ese tono heroico, imitando a Chase, a lo cual el dálmata le devolvió una enorme sonrisa.

Después de visitar la playa, fueron al parque de juegos de Bahía Aventura. Como el lugar estaba vació, aprovecharon para subir a todos los juegos: subieron a la rampa, a los columpios, a caja de arena, al tobogán, prácticamente el parque era suyo, así que corrieron y jugaron por un buen rato, hasta quedar cansados. Los dos cachorros terminaron acostados en el pasto, admirando el paso de las nubes por el cielo azul.

-Fue muy divertido, y está muy limpio este lugar –dijo la cachorra.

-La gente hace lo posible por mantenerlo así, y también ayudamos a limpiarlo cuando podemos, Rocky es quien más ayuda recogiendo la basura y reciclando todo.

-Nunca había visto a un cachorro reciclador, y se ve que es muy listo.

-Es cierto, es algo serio y callado pero es muy inteligente –dijo Marshall, enalteciendo la labor de su amigo por mantener el ambiente limpio. Una vez que descansaron, se dirigieron al ayuntamiento, donde le mostró el resto de los negocios más importantes y representativos de la ciudad: el museo de la ciudad, el banco principal, la estación del tren, el restaurante del señor Porter, quien les obsequió algunos bocadillos recién preparados, y la estética de Katie, quien le dio una rápida cepillada a la cachorra. Una vez que recorrieron toda la ciudad, Marshall llevo a la cachorra a una de las montañas bajas donde podía apreciarse toda la ciudad, incluyendo el faro, la isla Foca, el cuartel, la montaña de Jake, los sectores residenciales, y la salida a la carretera interestatal.

-Es una hermosa vista, tu ciudad es pequeña pero preciosa, y muy tranquila. Oh, mira! Allá es donde estamos viviendo –dijo Daisy señalando una sección de casas.

-El distrito clásico, lo conozco –dijo Marshall-, es el de las familias fundadoras de Bahía Aventura, se ve que la mamá de tu dueña es una persona muy importante.

-Algo así, pero está muy enferma, por eso Vanessa se preocupó y vino para cuidarla.

-Debe quererla mucho –dijo Marshall, a lo que la cachorra asintió con la cabeza. Ambos cachorros permanecieron en silencio por un rato, contemplando la vista del lugar y respirando el fresco aire de la montaña, hasta que la cachorra decidió hablar.

-Marshall, podrías contarme un poco de ti? –pregunto Daisy con curiosidad.

-Bueno…yo vengo de Nueva York, fui hijo único de unos dálmatas bomberos, luego terminé en un refugio, ahí fue donde conocí a Chase y nos hicimos amigos. Un tiempo después, Ryder fue al refugio y nos adoptó a ambos, y así fue que nos volvimos los primeros miembros de los PAW Patrol, luego se unió el resto de los cachorros, al final se nos unieron Everest y Tracker, y desde entonces, vivimos aquí, ayudando a la gente.

-Wooow, que gran historia, y como acabaste en un refugio? Si tus padres eran bomberos.

-Mamá…mamá murió al darme a luz, y mi padre…..no me llevo bien con él, no era exactamente el tipo de sabueso amoroso, y tras la muerte de mi madre, se volvió algo…distante conmigo, no le gustaba que fuera tan torpe, fue por eso que acabe en el refugio –dijo Marshall, limpiando una solitaria lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-Yo….lo siento, creo que pregunte algo indebido, a veces olvido que no estoy entrevistando a los demás, y suelo hacer preguntas incomodas, perdóname –dijo Daisy.

-No te preocupes, ya hace años que pasó eso, no es algo de lo que platique con los demás, y algunas veces me pongo emotivo por eso *sniff sniff*, pero estoy bien, tengo a Ryder, a mis hermanos cachorros, y a la gente de esta ciudad que nos quieren y aman.

-Y alguna cachorra que te quiera también? –pregunto intrigada.

-Hubo una….pero no se dio la oportunidad, pero algún día encontrare a la indicada- dijo el dálmata, pensando en la fallida cita con Everest-, y que puedes decirme de ti?

-Bueno, me llamaron Daisy porque nací en un campo de margaritas ( _*Daisy es margarita en inglés_ ), y viví en Carolina de Norte con mis padres y tres hermanos, nuestros dueños eran agricultores y vivimos con ellos muy tranquilos por años. Un día, un tornado pasó por nuestro poblado, el cual destruyó muchas casas y granjas, incluyendo la nuestra. Debido al tornado, me separé de mi familia y me perdí, no podía encontrarlos por el desastre. Vanessa fue a nuestro pueblo para cubrir la noticia del desastre y me encontró vagando en las calles, sucia y hambrienta. Ella me ayudó a encontrar a mi familia, aunque después descubrimos que la granja quedo destruida, y nuestros dueños murieron en el tornado, así que el ayuntamiento nos puso a todos en adopción. Vanessa intervino nuevamente, y nos ayudó para que mis padres y hermanos fueran colocados en nuevos hogares y decidió adoptarme, es por eso que estoy con ella desde ese día –dijo Daisy, con la mirada empañada. El dálmata se acercó y con su pata limpió las lágrimas de la cachorra.

-Tu historia es asombrosa, sobreviviste con tu familia a un tornado, eres una cachorra muy afortunada, y se ve que tu dueña es una persona maravillosa.

-Así es, la quiero mucho, y me apasiona su profesión, es por eso que siempre la ayudo y también deseo convertirme en una cachorra reportera, le debo mi vida y mi felicidad, y la seguiré a donde quiera que ella vaya, y de momento, el destino nos ha traído hasta aquí.

-Es lo que veo, eres grandiosa manejando la cámara –dijo el dálmata.

-Gracias –dijo la cachorra halagada –no es difícil obtener una buen toma, pero si es más difícil entrevistar a alguien en una situación de riesgo o emotiva, requiere mucho entrenamiento y dedicación para mantenerse objetivo y calmado en esas circunstancias.

-Puedo imaginarlo, es como cuando me hice bombero y paramédico, fue complicado pero aprendí a manejar mis emociones para mantenerme tranquilo durante una emergencia.

-Es lo que me dijo Vanessa, ustedes fueron muy profesionales al atendernos.

-Tú también eres muy profesional con tu mochila de grabación, como lo obtuviste?

-Me la compro Vanessa, lo vende una empresa llamada Multitech.

-Conozco ese nombre….espera! Es la empresa del padre de Ryder! No sabía que ya vendían ese tipo de mochilas fuera de Bahía Aventura.

-Son muy populares, las hacen a la medida de cada cachorro, son algo caras pero son muy útiles, dependiendo las capacidades de cada uno, lo más seguro es que las suyas hayan sido de los primeros prototipos que hicieron antes de sacarlas a la venta.

-Eso lo explica todo, y no extrañas a tu familia? Debe haber sido difícil que los pusieran a todos en adopción y que estén alejados de ti.

-No, por suerte nos mantenemos todos comunicados por internet, así no perdemos contacto –dijo Daisy esbozando una linda sonrisa.

-Y de seguro tienes muchos admiradores y galanes detrás de ti.

-Sí, pero aun no tengo un cachorro a mi lado con quien compartir la vida –dijo un poco triste –pero tengo a Vanessa y su trabajo, eso me ayuda, algún día llegara el indicado.

En ese momento, Marshall tuvo una extraña sensación en su corazón, como si algo le dijera que actuara: sabía que esa era la señal que esperaba y dio el siguiente paso.

-Oye, te gustaría venir a cenar al cuartel? –dijo el dálmata sonriente.

* * *

Mientras Marshall paseaba con Daisy, los cachorros seguían en el cuartel, viendo como disfrutar su día. Everest se les unió después, tras estar encerrada un rato en su casita.

-Te encuentras bien Evy?- preguntó Rubble preocupado, llamándola por su nuevo apodo.

-Sí, solo….solo me sentí ligeramente mal –dijo la husky un poco seria

-Bueno, que sugieren para pasar el tiempo? -dijo Chase, moviendo la cola.

-Podríamos jugar a tirar la cuerda –dijo Rocky.

-Que tal jugar "tú las traes"? –dijo Zuma, dando brincos de emoción.

-Buena idea, algo de actividad física me servirá -dijo Everest más relajada.

-Yo pensaba mejor que viéramos una maratón de Apolo el Super Cachorro –dijo Rubble.

-También es buena idea –dijo Skye, y todo asintieron aullando de gusto, aunque Everest no se veía entusiasmada por esa decisión.

-Quien es Apolo? –pregunto Tracker con total inocencia, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada sorprendida y expresiones de incredulidad por parte del resto de los cachorros.

-NO SABES QUIÉN ES APOLO, EL MAS GRANDIOSO SUPERHEROE? –Dijo Rubble escandalizado-, compadre, tienes mucho que aprender. Permíteme ser tu guía para mostrarte todo lo que debes de saber del apasionante mundo de los superhéroes caninos.

En eso, sonó la señal de alerta en las placas de los cachorros.

-CACHORROS, LLAMADA DE ALERTA! –gritó Ryder por el comunicador.

-RYDER NOS NECESITA! –gritaron todos a la vez. Corrieron hacia el ascensor, pero Everest iba tan rápido y tan distraída que no se detuvo hasta que chocó con la pared de vidrio del ascensor, a la cual quedo estampada por un momento, y al despegarse se percató de que había derribado a todos los cachorros en su loca carrera.

-Lo siento amigos, creo….creo que entre algo…distraída.

-Bueno, ya sabemos quién puede ser nuestra "receptora" cuando juguemos futbol americano contra Fondo Nuboso –dijo Rubble, comentario que hizo a reír a todos los cachorros. Una vez que subieron, pasaron por el símbolo de los PAW Patrol y llegaron a la planta alta con sus uniformes de trabajo. Se colocaron en fila, esperando instrucciones.

-PAW PATROL LISTOS PARA LA ACCIÓN, JEFE RYDER! –dijo Chase serio y atento.

-Cachorros, tenemos una emergencia algo peculiar –dijo Ryder, oprimiendo un botón de su comunicador, bajando la pantalla de asignación de misiones. En la pantalla aparecía una versión caricaturizada del Alcalde Humdinger y sus mascotas.

-El alcalde Humdinger subió a la montaña de Jake con su equipo Gatástrofe, parece que estaban practicando para ganarnos en nuestra competencia anual contra Fondo Nuboso, pero tomaron un camino equivocado y ahora tres de sus gatos están perdidos.

-Ese alcalde fanfarrón siempre está metiéndose en problemas en mi montaña –dijo Everest molesta, lo que hizo que los otros cachorros la miraran de reojo por su reacción.

-Eeehhh, si, así es –dijo Ryder algo extrañado por el comentario de la husky-, para esta misión, necesitaré a…..EVEREST! Con tus conocimientos de la montaña, quiero que encabeces esta misión y encuentres a los gatitos perdidos.

-Está bien –dijo de mala gana, a diferencia de su usual comportamiento alegre y efusivo.

-También necesitare a….TRACKER! Tus cables nos serán muy útiles por si necesitamos hacer maniobras en los acantilados.

-IM ALL EARS! SOY TODO OIDOS! –dijo el chihuahua, moviendo sus orejas.

-Puedo ir también Ryder? –dijo Rubble –tal vez podamos deslizarnos en la nieve después.

-Está bien Rubble, lleva tu excavadora por si necesitamos abrirnos paso en la nieve, y tu grúa puede servirnos si necesitamos ayuda para bajar por acantilados más profundos.

-Rubble a tooooda veloci….fue interrumpido cuando Everest salió corriendo hacia el tobogán, en dirección a su vehículo, sin dejar que Ryder terminara de dar las indicaciones para la misión, lo que asombró a todos.

-Alguien sabe que le pasa? –preguntó Ryder confundido.

-No lo sabemos, esta así desde que Marshall y Daisy salieron a pasear

-Ohhh, ya veo, en fin, los demás, esperen aquí por si los necesitamos, PAW PATROL, ENTRA EN ACCIÓN! –dijo Ryder, dirigiéndose al tubo de descenso, en dirección a su todoterreno, Tracker y Rubble se dirigieron corriendo al tobogán, y el resto de los cachorros se quedaron en la torre, cuando una llamada entró a la placa de Rocky.

-Aquí Rocky –contesto cortésmente el mestizo.

-Soy Marshall, quería ver si podrían ayudarme con algo, creen que tengamos tiempo?

-Que necesitas, amigo? –preguntó Rocky con curiosidad.

-Una cita inolvidable, lo antes posible –dijo Marshall en tono confidente.

Los cachorros se miraron por un momento. Sabían a qué se refería su amigo y sonrieron.

-Tenemos tiempo, déjalo en nuestras patas –dijo Rocky con seguridad.

-Gracias, los veré antes de la cena, cambio y fuera –dijo Marshall, colgando la llamada. Loa cachorros estaban alegres al ver a su amigo planificando su nueva conquista.

-Bien amigos, ya tenemos nuestra propia misión, la operación "Noche Inolvidable 2" –dijo Chase-, yo iré por el smoking!

-Iré con el señor Porter! –gritó Skye.

-Te ayudare con las sillas y la mesa! –dijo Zuma.

-Yo me encargare de la iluminación y de una sorpresa muy "especial", por suerte la tengo lista desde ese día, todos en marcha! –exclamó Rocky.

Los cachorros chocaron sus patas y aullaron de emoción, listos para ayudar al dálmata.


	8. Malestar del alma

_Saludos a todos, continuamos con esta romantica y a al vez dramatica. Esta vez el capítulo sera algo extenso, pero la verdad, no quise cortar la acción para que sea mas disfrutable._

 _Nuevamente, agradezco a mis fieles lectores por sus comentarios y su valioso tiempo por leer mis obras (MarowakDark, Wolfito, Eyiles Jack, NippyDzk, Napo-1, El solitario, Otro loco más, Anderson Yagami y todos aquellos que me siguen, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo, son de lo mejor)._

 _Que el romance siga, que el drama fluya, que las risas y las lágrimas convivan e esta singular historia...Continuamos!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic, adaptación y Daisy, propiedad de su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Malestar del alma**

Después de un rato de recorrido, Ryder y los cachorros asignados para la misión arribaron a la montaña de Jake, la cual aún continuaba cerrada al público. Al llegar encontraron al alcalde Humdinger, quien se veía impaciente, con una mezcla de nerviosismo y coraje. A su lado estaban tres de sus gatitos, el policía, el bombero y el volador, acostados y durmiendo plácidamente en el interior de su jaula.

-Ryder! Ya era hora de que llegaras! Mis gatitos llevan perdidos mucho tiempo y no los encuentro! Ya los llame pero no aparecen! Además, hace frio y me estoy congelando!

-No se preocupe Alcalde Humdinger, encontraremos a sus gatitos, Everest, usa tu olfato y comienza con la búsqueda para rastréalos.

-Por donde los vio la última vez? –dijo la husky con algo de brusquedad.

-Pues….creo que estábamos cerca de la pista de esquí, en la curva cerca del risco.

-Esa área es muy peligrosa! Que no leyó los avisos de "no acercarse" y de "cerrado por dos semanas"? –dijo la husky con severidad.

-Eehh….pues...yo…. –tartamudeó el alcalde, pero Ryder intervino.

-Everest, busca a esos gatitos, ahora! –dijo Ryder, tratando de suavizar la cosas.

De mala gana, Everest subió a su vehículo, lo encendió y se dirigió al lugar mencionado por el alcalde. Bajó de su quita-nieve y comenzó a olfatear a los mininos. A diferencia de Chase, su olfato estaba mucho mejor entrenado para rastrear en climas y lugares fríos, y sin las alergias del pastor alemán, lo cual le daba una mayor ventaja. No le costó trabajo encontrar el rastro, así que siguió la pista que la llevó hacia un precipicio. Se asomó y pudo comprobar que los otros tres gatitos, el constructor, el reciclador y el nadador, estaban atrapados en una pequeña cornisa, la cual se veía muy endeble y quebradiza.

-Ryder, encontré a los gatitos, pero cayeron a una cornisa y se ve muy frágil, no sé cuánto tiempo puedan aguantar antes de que se derrumbe.

-Vamos para allá, espera a que lleguemos –dijo el chico. Unos minutos después, Ryder, Tracker y Rubble, llegaron al lugar y comenzó a evaluar la situación, pensando en las posibles alternativas de rescate.

-Lo tengo! Haremos un rescate conjunto. Rubble, quiero que sujetes a Tracker con tu grúa y lo bajes. Tracker, cuando estés a la altura de la cornisa, usa tus cables para acercarte a los gatitos y trata de que suban a tu sombrero, una vez que los tengas a salvo, los subiremos.

-Buena idea Ryder –dijo Rubble. Acercó su retroexcavadora y con la pinza de la grúa, sujetó al chihuahua y comenzó a bajarlo hasta la cornisa.

-Oh right! Ya casi llegas! –gritó Tracker.

El bulldog siguió bajando la grúa hasta estar a la altura del lugar donde se encontraban los gatos. Una vez que llego a la altura adecuada, el chihuahua activó sus disparadores.

-RUFF RUFF, CABLES! –los cables salieron disparados y se incrustaron en el muro de roca arriba de la cornisa, la cual comenzó a quebrarse, lo que asustó a los tres gatos. Tracker comenzó a retraer los cables para acercarse a la cornisa, quedando a un metro de los felinos. El chihuahua se quitó su sombrero y lo sujeto con su hocico.

-Vamos gatitos, come on! Suban a mi sombrero, debemos irnos o esto se derrumbara! –exclamó Tracker, pero los mininos decidieron ignorarlo.

-Es inútil, no quieren obedecerme –gritó Tracker preocupado.

-MMMhhh, tendremos que buscar algo que les guste, tal vez si…. –los pensamientos de Ryder fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que Everest corrió hacia la excavadora de Rubble, trepó a lo alto de la grúa y bajó por el cable hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Tracker

-EVEREST, QUE HACES? –gritó Ryder consternado al ver a la husky haciendo tan peligrosa maniobra. Logró llegar a donde estaba Tracker, se puso sobre la espalda del chihuahua y se asomó a donde estaban los gatitos.

-ESCUCHEN BOLAS DE PELO! Suban a ese sombrero, o voy a tener que subirlos por las malas, así que obedezcan!–dijo Everest molesta, gruñendo y mostrando sus dientes. Viendo eso, los gatitos obedecieron de inmediato y se subieron al sombrero de Tracker. Una vez que todos estaban a salvo, el chihuahua retrajo sus cables y se alejaron de la cornisa, la cual se terminó de quebrar y vieron como los pedazos de roca caían al vació.

-YA PUEDES SUBIRNOS RUBBLE! –gritó Everest. El bulldog obedeció la orden de la cachorra y subió la grúa, maniobrándola hasta elevar a sus amigos y ponerlos a salvo. Una vez que logró subirlos, soltó a Tracker de su mochila y Everest brincó y aterrizó en la nieve. El chihuahua se acercó a Ryder y entregó a los mininos.

-Muy bien gatitos, vamos con su dueño -dijo el chico, poniendo en los gatitos en una canasta especial que saco de su todoterreno, y después se dirigió a la husky.

-Por qué desobedeciste mis órdenes? –dijo Ryder con un tono de voz serio.

-Alguien tenía que hacer algo para que subieran, sino todavía estaríamos ahí abajo.

-Tal vez, pero esa no es la manera adecuada, además, yo te pedí que esperaras aquí.

-Solo hice mi trabajo, no me vas a enseñas como trabajar en mi propia montaña, ya vámonos! -dijo Everest bruscamente y subió a su quita-nieve. Tracker y Rubble solo intercambiaron miradas de asombro y Ryder observaba pensativo a la cachorra.

-Vamos cachorros, regresemos con el alcalde –ordenó Ryder. Los dos cachorros subieron a sus vehículos y avanzaron. En el camino, Tracker se acercó a Rubble para platicar.

-Pssstttt, hey friend, tu novia anda descontrolada –susurró el chihuahua.

-Lo sé, pero no sé qué le pasa –contestó el bulldog.

-Pues haz algo, la próxima vez podría hacer algo más grave.

-Está bien, trataré de hablar con ella, pero no es fácil, cuando se enoja es imposible de tratar, me da miedo, parece una loba salvaje.

-I believe you –dijo Tracker-, la he visto molesta y es verdaderamente aterradora.

Ambos cachorros suspiraron y continuaron su camino, esperando que la husky estuviera de mejor humor cuando llegaran a su destino y no se metiera en más problemas.

* * *

Mientras Ryder y sus cachorros atendían el rescate, Chase llevaba a Marshall en su patrulla, y se dirigieron a la casa de Vanessa. El dálmata iba muy elegante, vistiendo el smoking que uso en la primera cita con Everest. Llevaron a su destino, una linda y elegante casa de estilo colonial, que contrastaba con las casas de alrededor, con una arquitectura más moderna. Ambos cachorros bajaron del vehículo, mientras el dálmata arreglaba su corbata y se acomodaba el saco para verse presentable para la cachorra.

-Me veo bien Chase? –dijo Marshall nervioso.

-Te ves perfecto –dijo Chase en tono confidente-, tu solo ve por ella, los esperare aquí.

Marshall sonrió y abrazó al pastor alemán, quien le devolvió el abrazo, después se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, cargando un ramo de hermosas margaritas. Tocó la puerta y se sentó a esperar. Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió y fue Vanessa quien salió.

-Oooohhh, te ves muy elegante y guapo –dijo la reportera enternecida.

-Gracias, señorita Miller–dijo Marshall, sonrojado por los halagos-, se encuentra Daisy?

-Sí, está terminando de arreglarse, no tardará mucho, gustas pasar para esperar?

-Claro, gracias –dijo el dálmata y entró a la casa. La decoración del lugar era antigua, muchos muebles, pinturas y decorados de madera, pero todo estaba limpio y reluciente.

-Su casa es hermosa, y enorme –dijo Marshall.

-Gracias, pero esta casa es de mi madre, realmente es espaciosa, aquí viví toda mi infancia, volver me trajo muchos buenos recuerdos –dijo la reportera con nostalgia.

En eso, apareció la golden retriever, peinada y perfumada, con un lindo prendedor en forma de flor en su oreja derecha. Sus ojos color aceituna se iluminaron al ver al dálmata.

-Hola Marshall, ya estoy lista para…wooooow, te ves muy elegante! –dijo Daisy, mirando fijamente al cachorro, quien también miraba a la cachorra con ternura.

-Gra….gracias Daisy, mira, traje estas flores para…para ti –dijo entregándole el ramo.

-Oooohhhh, son preciosas, muchas gracias! –dijo la cachorra oliendo las flores.

-Diviértanse mucho, cualquier cosa llámame –dijo Vanessa. Daisy se acercó a su dueña y le dio un lengüetazo en la mejilla y un abrazo. Después se acercó al dálmata.

-Ven conmigo –dijo Marshall, ofreciendo su pata la hembra, quien correspondió el gesto del dálmata entrelazando sus dedos con los del cachorro, y ambos caminaron a la patrulla de Chase. Marshall ayudó a Daisy a subir al vehículo, y luego subió. Ya con ambos sentados y con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, Chase encendió su patrulla y condujo en dirección al cuartel, mientras vea por el retrovisor como los dos cachorros platicaban animadamente, lo que alegró al pastor alemán al ver nuevamente feliz a su amigo.

* * *

Ryder y su equipo regresaron al lugar donde se encontraba el Alcalde Humdinger. Una vez que llegaron, el joven rescatista le entregó al sujeto sus preciadas mascotas.

-Mis gatitos! Aquí están! Me alegra ver que estén aquí! –dijo Humdinger abrazándolos.

-Si le importaran tanto, no los dejaría correr a su antojo por aquí, o los arriesgaría de forma innecesaria, esta es un área peligrosa, acaso no sabe seguir las indicaciones? Si dice que estamos cerrados, ESTAMOS CERRADOS! ACASO NO SABE LEER?

-Pero…yo… -tartamudeó el alcalde, casi al borde del llanto.

-DEJE DE SER TAN IRRESPONSABLE!, ESOS GATOS PUDIERON MORIR SI NO ATENDIAMOS SU ALERTA, ACASO NO ENTIENDE ESO? –gritó Everest con severidad.

-Es que…yo…yo…. –decía Humdinger con la mirada empañada. Viendo esto, Ryder se acercó a la husky.

-Everest, podemos hablar un momento? A solas –dijo Ryder, y tomó a la husky, casi arrastrándola de su collar y comenzaron a caminar hacia un lugar más apartado. Una vez que estuvieron a una distancia más discreta, el joven comenzó a reprender a la cachorra.

-Por qué le gritaste al alcalde de esa forma? –preguntó Ryder muy serio.

-Porque alguien así merece que le den una lección -dijo la husky con severidad.

-Everest, te estar comportando muy mal, primero me desobedeces y ahora esto.

-Con gente así hay que ser más severo, sino no serán responsables de sus actos!

-Escucha, te estas propasando, no quiero que me alces la voz…–dijo Ryder.

 **-TU NO ERES MI DUEÑO, Y ESTA ES MI MONTAÑA! NO TENGO POR QUE OBEDECERTE, NI TIENES POR QUE REGAÑARME!** –gritó Everest, gruñendo y mostrando los dientes, como si fuera a atacar a Ryder. El chico estaba impactado y no podía creer que la husky prácticamente se estaba insubordinando, mientras Rubble y Tracker contemplaban boquiabiertos la escena, sin contar que el chihuahua con su super oído escuchó perfectamente todo lo que ella dijo, así que el joven rescatista no tuvo más opción que hacer algo que nunca antes había pensado hacer con alguno de sus cachorros: gritarle en el mismo tono a la cachorra rebelde y amenazarla con lo peor.

 **-NO SOY TU DUEÑO! PERO COMO JEFE DE LOS PAW PATROL, SOY TU SUPERIOR DIRECTO, Y OBEDECERAS TODAS MIS INDICACIONES, ENTENDISTE? SI VUELVES A GRITARME ASÍ, VOY A EXPULSARTE Y LE REPORTARE A JAKE TU PESIMO COMPORTAMIENTO! ACASO QUIERES QUE HAGA ESO?** – gritó Ryder con una expresión de enojo en su rostro, por lo que se veía que hablaba muy en serio. Everest se quedó perpleja al escuchar a Ryder gritar así, cayendo en la cuenta de que su comportamiento estaba fuera de control, así que cerró sus fauces y bajó su mirada.

-Per….perdóname Ryrder…..yo, no quise…no quise gritarte, no sé qué me paso, lo siento mucho –dijo bajando las orejas y con la mirada empañada y sollozando como un cachorrito. Ryder, al ver que su táctica funcionó, suavizó su expresión, se arrodilló, puso su mano en el hombro de la cachorra y le hablo con un tono más benévolo y compasivo.

-Que te sucede Everest? Tú no eres así, te ocurre algo? –dijo Ryder de forma paternal.

-Yo…no lo sé, no lo entiendo, me he sentido…..molesta, solo…..solo quiero descansar.

El joven abrazó a la husky, quien recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Ryder, gimiendo de tristeza y lloró un poco para desahogarse. Así estuvieron un par de minutos, hasta que el joven rescatista sintió más tranquila a la cachorra y decidió retomar la conversación.

-Está bien, regresemos al cuartel, y Everest… prometo no decirle nada de este penoso asunto a Jake, si prometes portarte bien y no volver a desobedecerme, además de que deberás disculparte con el alcalde Humdinger por las cosas que le dijiste.

-De acuerdo, no me agrada ese señor, pero lo hare –dijo Everest más tranquila.

-Jejejeje, a mí tampoco –dijo Ryder, pero es nuestra obligación ayudar a toda la gente, no importa si nos agradan o no, los PAW Patrol ayudamos a todos, es nuestro trabajo.

Una vez que ambos hablaron, regresaron a donde el alcalde estaba con sus gatitos.

-Alcalde Humdinger, lamento lo que le dije, lo siento mucho –dijo Everest, disculpándose.

-Está bien, acepto tu disculpa, pero quiero que sepas que mis gatitos son lo más importante para mí, verdad gatitos? –dijo mientras abrazaba a todos su mininos.

-Lo sé, es solo que yo.….bueno…verá…

-Tiene uno de esos "episodios" que le pasan a las cachorras –se apresuró a decir Ryder.

-Ooohh, ya entiendo, es cierto, cuando pasan esas cosas las hembras se descontrolan, eso lo explica todo, bueno, nos retiramos, y gracias por todo, Ryder –dijo Humdinger. El alcalde subió a su jaula móvil con sus gatitos y condujo de regreso a Fondo Nuboso, dejando a Ryder y a los tres cachorros solos en el resort alpino.

-Bueno, regresemos al cuartel, vámonos! –ordenó el joven rescatista.

-Adelántense ustedes, yo…iré por la ruta panorámica.

-Está bien, te vemos en la torre, no tardes –dijo Ryder. El chico y los otros dos canes se dirigieron al cuartel, mientras que la cachorra tomó una ruta distinta, una más larga, y llegó a una parte con mucha nieve. Detuvo el vehículo, se acostó en la fría nieve, y se cubrió con ella, meditando lo que pasó, dejando que el frio la tranquilizara.

- _No lo entiendo, por qué me pasa esto? Por qué me siento así? Solo sé que no puedo pararlo y me está afectando demasiado_ –pensó la cachorra, sin encontrar algo que respondiera su inquietud. Tras un rato de permanecer acostada y relajarse en la nieve, se sintió mejor, se levantó de su helada cama, miró el horizonte y respiró profundo.

-*Suspiro* ya es hora de regresar, debo hablar con Ryder y disculparme, no debí gritarle, fui una tonta al comportarme así, solo espero que realmente no le diga nada a Jake, sería vergonzoso que se enterara de esto, él confía en mi para cuidar este lugar.

La husky se estiró para despabilarse, se sacudió para quitarse el resto de la nieve que tenía encima, y abordó su vehículo, encendió el motor y condujo en dirección a la ciudad.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Everest regresó al cuartel, tras el rescate de los gatitos del Alcalde Humdinger, y de la pelea que tuvo con Ryder. Había sido un día agitado y no se sentía exactamente bien, sobre todo por esa discusión. Se sentía tan avergonzada por ese suceso que solo quería llegar y dormir un rato, cuando oyó algo a lo lejos un sonido peculiarmente familiar, que provenía de la parte trasera del cuartel.

- _Acaso…eso es música… de los Bee Ges?_ –pensó intrigada. Llego a la torre, estacionó su quita-nieve, bajó y vio a lo lejos a Marshall, vistiendo un elegante smoking, y a Daisy, ambos sentados en una mesa, exactamente en la misma situación que tuvieron semanas atrás. Unos instantes después, apareció el señor Porter, cargando una pizza.

 _-Eso…es pizza de salchicha de hígado con doble hígado?_ –pensó Everest, olfateando con su nariz al percibir un olor sumamente delicioso en el ambiente.

-Aquí tienen cachorros, pizza de salchicha de hígado, croquetas y roast beef, disfrútenla.

 _-Vaya, eso suena lujoso…y huele delicioso_ –pensó Everest. En silencio, espió a los dos cachorros, quienes comían su pizza plácidamente, platicaban y reían juntos, en lo que parecía una cita romántica, y ambos se veían muy felices. La husky recordó su propia cita, en la que rechazó la propuesta de noviazgo del dálmata, y comenzó a sentir algo en su pecho, una nueva sensación de incomodidad y molestia, no era solo el enojo que tenía antes, esta vez era una especie de angustia y tristeza. De pronto, vio como Marshall se levantó y sacó la misma caja con los collares que mando hacer para ese día, se arrodilló frente a Daisy y comenzó a decir las mismas líneas de su fallida cita con ella.

-Me gustas Daisy, que dices? Aceptarías ser mi prometida, y unir tu vida junto a la mía?

El cachorro bombero miraba a la golden retriever, lleno de decisión y seguridad. Daisy lo miró por un segundo, y luego le devolvió una sonrisa al dálmata.

-Marshall…eres un cachorro gentil y cariñoso…..CLARO QUE ACEPTO, SI, SI, SIIIIII! ACEPTO, ACEPTO! –gritó Daisy llena de felicidad. El dálmata sonrió, se acercó a la cachorra y le puso el collar, y ella a su vez hizo lo mismo con él. Ambos se miraron fijamente, disfrutando cada uno de la presencia del otro y se dieron un lento y apasionado beso. Al ver eso, Rocky, quien también estaba al pendiente de todo, activó un pedal que tenía en el suelo y un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales llenó el cielo de Bahía Aventura.

-Fuegos artificiales? Tienen fuegos artificiales? -dijo Everest, mirando al par de flamantes novios besándose mientras el cielo se cubría con el hermoso espectáculo pirotécnico. Rompieron el beso y ambos cachorros se miraron el uno al otro, abrazados y sonrientes.

-Te amo Daisy –dijo Marshall, con una enorme sonrisa y un mirada tierna.

-Te amo Marshall –dijo Daisy, cerrando sus ojos y recargando su cabeza en el rezago del dálmata, quien sonreía y abrazaba a la golden retriever con enorme ternura. Everest no pudo soportar más la romántica escena, corrió a su casita y se encerró, acurrucándose en el fondo, mientras un torbellino de sentimientos invadía su corazón.

 _-Por qué me siento así? Debería estar feliz por Marshall, al fin encontró al amor de su vida, pero entonces….por qué me siento enojada….por qué me siento…. triste…..?_

Marshall y Daisy disfrutaban la velada en medio de croquetas, besos, abrazos y muestras de cariño, celebrando su nuevo noviazgo, y Everest lloraba en silencio y cerraba sus ojos, tratando de acallar esa conjunción de emociones que la consumía por dentro.


	9. Amor ardiente

_Saludos a todos, estamos cerca de las fiestas decembrinas, asi que quiero darles este regalo anticipado, y por eso les doy este nuevo capitulo, algo extenso pero muy adecuado para poder continuar con esta magnifica obra, la cual ha tenido una aceptación enorme._

 _Nuevamente, les agradezco a todos ustedes, mis fieles lectores, por sus comentarios, todasd y cada una de sus palabras hacen que valga la pena los esfuerzos y desvelos por traerles material de calidad, muchas gracias._

 _Tambien anticipio que tomaré un par de semanas de vacaciones, a fin de poner en orden mis ideas y reposar para continuar las obras eu aun estan inconclusas, y preparar las que estrenare el proximo año, las cuales espero sean del toal agrado de todos ustedes._

 _Sigamos con esta romantica e intrigante historia, que pasara ahora con Everest? Como reaciconará a este neuvo romance? Averiguemos que pasará, ste viaje aun no termina, asi que...continuamos!_

 _Paw Patrol es propiedad de Spin Master Entertainment, fanfic, adaptación y Daisy, propiedad de su servidor._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Amor ardiente**

Al día siguiente, los cachorros despertaron y encontraron a la nueva pareja durmiendo plácidamente bajo un árbol, abrazados el uno junto al otro. Chase y los demás se acercaron discretamente, contemplando en silencio la tierna escena.

-Se ven taaaaaaaaan lindos –dijo Skye conmovida al ver a la flamante pareja dormida.

-No podemos dejarlos dormir un rato más? –pregunto Rocky enternecido.

-Sí, déjalos ahí –dijo Zuma, secundando lo dicho por el mestizo.

-Lo siento chicos, pero debemos hacer nuestros ejercicios, pero seré discreto para levantarlos –dijo Chase. Se acercó y con su pata, comenzó a tocar el hombro de dálmata.

-Despierta hermanito, ya es de día –dio el pastor alemán. El dálmata comenzó a abrir sus ojos y dio un enorme bostezó, estirando sus piernas.

-*bostezo* Yaaaaammmmmhhh! Buenos días Chase -dijo Marshall tallando sus ojos. Daisy aún abrazaba al dálmata, pero al moverse también comenzó a despertar.

-Lamento despertarlos, pero tenemos que hacer nuestra rutina de ejercicio diario.

-Mmhhh, está bien –dijo el dálmata estirándose-, Daisy, quieres acompañarnos?

-Mmmhh? Ahh, sí, claro… quiero estirar mis patas un rato –dijo la golden retriever.

-Bien, los veremos en cinco minutos, no falten -dijo Chase amablemente y regreso con el resto de los cachorros, verificando que todos estaban reunidos, con excepción de Everest, quien aún continuaba en su casita, así que el pastor alemán se dirigió a Rubble.

-Rubble, ver por tu novia, creo que aún sigue dormida –ordenó Chase. El bulldog se dirigió a la casita de Everest, y tocó la puerta de su casa, la que aún permanecía cerrada.

-Oye Evy, te estamos esperando! Vamos a correr! –decía Rubble, tocando la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe y el bulldog vio salir a la husky, quien se veía desvelada, con unas enormes ojeras y una expresión poco amistosa en su rostro; parecía que la cachorra ártica no había dormido bien y tampoco estaba de buen humor.

-Eeehhhh, estas bien Evy?

-Qué es lo que quieres? -dijo Everest molesta y algo somnolienta.

-Vamos a correr, quieres…...quieres venir con nosotros? –preguntó Rubble nervioso.

-Sí, seguro, voy en un momento -dijo la husky desganada.

-En serio? No te ves muy bien…

-DIJE QUE SI VOY! -contestó molesta, casi gritando.

-Esta…..esta bien, le diré a Chase. No tardes Evy.

-No me llames Evy! Soy Everest! –dijo la cachorra con disgusto. Rubble se acercó a los cachorros, quienes habían contemplado toda la escena desde lejos.

-Que fue todo eso? –preguntó Chase.

-Creo que Everest no durmió bien, pero seguro se le bajara pronto –dijo Rubble.

Una vez que todos los cachorros estuvieron reunidos, Chase les ordenó hacer una hilera y a su señal, comenzaron a correr. La ruta era simple: pasar por la estética de Katie, de ahí al parque, luego hasta la tienda del señor Porter y después de regreso. Chase iba con Skye, Marshall con Daisy, Rocky, Zuma y Tracker iban juntos, y Rubble con Everest. Todos iban corriendo en perfecta sintonía y animados, a diferencia de la husky, quien durante el recorrido iba bufando como toro por todo el esfuerzo, corriendo a toda prisa para mantener el paso, lo cual era extraño al ser ella una de las cachorras con mejor condición física, pero que en ese momento se veía cansada y desanimada. Viendo eso, Chase propuso parar en el parque para descansar un momento. Todos los cachorros se detuvieron y decidieron platicar entre ellos. Everest aprovechó ese momento para descansar un momento y recuperar el aliento. Podía ver a lo lejos como Marshall platicaba con Daisy animadamente, lo que volvió a hacer que la husky tuviera esa sensación de molestia. Rubble se acercó a la cachorra para ver cómo se encontraba.

-Te sientes mejor Evy? –pregunto el bulldog.

-Sí, estoy mejor, ya vámonos –musitó la husky entre dientes.

-Muy bien cachorros, ya descansamos suficiente, vamos de regreso! –ordenó Chase, y todos volvieron a correr, esta vez en dirección al cuartel. Llegaron un poco más rápido, pero nuevamente la última en llegar fue Everest, quien se veía sumamente agotada. Mientras descansaban, salió Ryder del cuartel, cargando una enorme bolsa de croquetas.

-Buenos días cachorros! Hola Daisy! Espero hayan dormido bien, les traigo su desayuno.

Los cachorros aullaron de felicidad al escuchar eso. Esperaron a que su dueño llenara sus platones de comida y comenzaron a comer. Marshall compartió su porción de croquetas con Daisy y los dos se veían felices y sonreían mientras desayunaban. Todos estaban concentrados en sus platos, con excepción de Everest, quien veía de reojo a la feliz pareja, devorando con prisa su alimento. Una vez que todos terminaron, los cachorros comenzaron a discutir las actividades que podrían hacer durante ese día.

-Qué tal si jugamos a jalar la cuerda? –preguntó Rubble sacando la lengua.

-Me parece bien, algo de ejercicio me podría servir –dijo Everest con mejor humor.

-Que tal el "Pup Pup Boogie" –dijo Skye, dando una voltereta.

-Buena idea, no lo hemos jugado en días –dijo Zuma con alegría y moviendo la cola.

-Apoyo eso –dijo Marshall, brincando de emoción.

-Tienen el "Pup Pup Boogie"? Adoro ese juego, pero siempre lo jugaba sola –dijo Daisy.

-No te preocupes, podrás jugaw con nosotros, y veras a todo un expewto –dijo Zuma.

-Yo no sé jugarlo pups, pero me gustaría ver como lo hacen para aprender –dijo Tracker.

-Bien, entonces será el "Pup Pup Boogie", subamos -dijo Chase. Todos los cachorros subieron a ascensor, llegaron a la planta alta y una vez dentro, encendieron la pantalla principal y su consola Pupstation 4. Unos segundos después, el juego estaba listo.

-Esperen, es el "Pup Pup Boogie" versión 2.5? –preguntó Daisy.

-Creo que si, por que lo preguntas –dijo Rocky, intrigado por la pregunta.

-No han bajado la última actualización? No han probado el nuevo modo de juego? –pregunto la golden retriever. Todos los cachorros negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Miren esto –dijo la cachorra. Tomó el mando con sus patas y comenzó a oprimir unos botones, entro al menú del juego y buscó la opción de "actualizar juego". Tras algunos minutos de espera, espero a que la consola bajara la actualización, la ejecutó y vieron que la consola se reinició. Volvió a entrar al juego, y con el mando ingresó al menú hasta que apareció en la pantalla una opción que decía "juego personalizado".

-Ya está lista, con esta nueva opción pueden poner sus canciones favoritas, solo las bajan de la red, de un disco, o un reproductor y listo, a bailar con estilo!

-Genial, gracias por esa información Daisy! –dijo Skye dando una pirueta de alegría.

Los cachorros comenzaron a bajar algunas canciones y luego procedieron a escoger algunas canciones para jugar por parejas: Rocky y Zuma escogieron "Sugar" de Maroon 5, Chase y Skye eligieron "Fireworks" de Katy Perry; Tracker, al no saber cómo se jugaba el "Pup Pup Bogie", decidió limitarse a ser quien cambiaba y ponía las canciones. Cuando llego el turno de Daisy y Marshall, el dálmata escogió una canción en particular para bailar con su nueva novia: "Burning Love", de Elvis Presley.

-Listos? –preguntó Tracker. Los dos cachorros asintieron y el chihuahua oprimió el botón de "play". La pareja empezó con secuencias sencillas, y conforme avanzaba el ritmo de la canción, el juego se hacía más complejo, las combinaciones de pasos eran más rápidas y complicadas, pero Marshall y Daisy estaban logrando una puntuación muy alta. Ambos volteaban a verse cada cierto tiempo, disfrutando tanto el ritmo como la letra de la canción, sintiendo una enorme emoción conforme avanzaba la pista musical.

-Lo estamos logrando, lo estamos logrando! –dijo Marshall, aullando entusiasmado.

-AUUUUUUUHHHHHH! Y ahora viene…el doble giro de cola! –gritó Daisy, y ambos cachorros ejecutaron el paso señalado, logrando mantenerse en sus lugares girando, hasta que acabó la canción. Seguían girando y poco a poco comenzaron a desplazarse de su lugar y terminaron chocando uno frente al otro. Los dos cachorros estaban mareados pero felices, se miraron el uno al otro y aprovecharon ese momento para terminar la partida con un dulce y apasionado beso, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

-Miren ese marcador! -dijo Rubble viendo pantalla-, hicieron una puntuación perfecta.

-Creo que ya desbancaron tu record, Zuma –dijo Chase con ironía.

-Wayos! Pase a segundo lugaw, pero lo admito, lo hicieron de maravilla, felicidades a ambos! –dijo el labrador con una sonrisa. Los cachorros felicitaban a la pareja por la hazaña realizada, excepto Everest, que solo los veía con expresión de molestia, La husky avanzó a donde estaba Rubble y lo jaló de su collar a donde estaban los tapetes de baile.

-Vamos Rubble, es nuestro turno –dijo la cachorra con cierto disgusto.

-Pero Everest, tu casi no juegas el "Pup Pup Boogie", la última vez que lo intentamos en la cabaña de Jake te tropezaste y caíste sobre tu plato de comida y te ensuciaste el…..

-DIJE VAMOS! TRACKER, MUEVE LA LISTA, AHORA! -rugió la husky. El chihuahua se apresuró a mover la lista de canciones hasta que ella eligió una: "Basket Case".

-Pon esa canción –ordeno Everest; se estiró y tronó su cuello como si fuera a luchar.

-Oh…..oh right! –dijo el chihuahua, escogió la pista y se preparó para reproducirla.

-Eeehhh, esa canción es algo difícil, es para nivel avanzados –advirtió Daisy. Everest ignoró la advertencia de la golden retriver, y una vez que empezó la música, ella y Rubble comenzaron a ejecutar los pasos que marcaba la pantalla, sin embargo, ambos se dieron cuenta que las secuencias eran demasiado rápidas y las combinaciones muy complejas para seguirlas con precisión, aun para los expertos, y al poco tiempo solo oían los graznidos del pato por la enorme cantidad de errores que estaban cometiendo, situación que irritaba aún más a la husky, quien estaba quedando en un total ridículo frente a todos.

-Vamos…...vamos! –decía Everest, pero por más que lo intentaban, los dos cachorros no podían ejecutar ni seguir el ritmo ni los pasos tan complejos y veloces que aparecían. Al final, la husky se tropezó con sus propias patas y cayo con fuerza, golpeando su hocico con el piso, algo que asustó a los cachorros, quienes se acercaron para ayudarla.

-Estas bien Evy? –preguntó Rubble.

-AAGGGHHH, CARAJO! NO VES QUE ME ROMPI LA JODIDA NARIZ, IDIOTA! OH MIERDA! ME DUELE MUCHO EL PINCHE HOCICO, PUTA MADRE, ME LLEVA LA CHIN…- gritó Everest retorciéndose de dolor y continuó maldiciendo con improperios e insultos cada vez más elaborados y censurables, incluso los cachorros se sentían incómodos y apenados al oír a la husky expresarse de semejante forma.

-Everest, déjanos ayudarte –dijo Rubble, con un tono más conciliador.

-NO NECESITO SU PINCHE AYUDA, PUTA BOLA DE.…-de pronto, la husky enmudeció, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, puso una pata en su boca y sin previo aviso, vomitó con fuerza. El contenido de sus estomago fue expulsado y ahora su desayuno decoraba el piso de la torre. Todos contemplaban el asqueroso y deplorable espectáculo, con excepción de Marshall, quien se acercó a la cachorra, vistiendo su uniforme y equipo de paramédico.

-Everest, siéntate para que pueda revisarte –dijo el dálmata con voz calmada.

-Puag!….., estoy bien….*cof cof*, estoy bien, déjenme en paz –dijo de mal modo.

-Tranquilízate y déjame revisarte….

-NO NECESITO QUE ME TU NI NADIE ME REVISEN! YO…..

-ESCUCHAME!, Yo soy el medico aquí y soy quien decide si estás bien o no, AHORA QUÉDATE QUIETA Y DÉJAME REVISARTE! –gritó Marshall tan fuerte y serio que la husky se paralizó y dejó de gritar, al igual que sus amigos, quienes solo miraban de lejos la escena. El dálmata se mantuvo serio, y usando sus conocimientos clínicos, comenzó a examinar a la cachorra ártica. Tras unos minutos, el cachorro paramédico terminó de auscultarla y dio su diagnóstico.

-Es solo un leve golpe en tu nariz, no tienes fracturas y el sangrado es consecuencia del golpe, no es algo serio, y el vómito solo fue por el esfuerzo que hiciste, pero no requiere medicamento, RUFF RUFF, BOLSA DE HIELO Y GASA! -de su mochila saco los dos objetos, puso la bolsa de hielo la cabeza de Everest y vendó con cuidado su nariz.

-Listo, solo descansa un poco y estarás mejor pronto –dijo el dálmata con un tono de voz suave y tranquila, recostando a la husky en uno de los cojines de la estancia.

-Gra….gracias –dijo Everest, cambiando su belicosa actitud a una más serena y calmada.

-No hay problema –dijo Marshall. Caminó de regreso a donde estaban sus amigos, mientras se quitaba su mochila de paramédico y la colocaba a un lado.

-Estará bien, no se preocupen, solo déjenla descansar –susurró tranquilamente.

-Vamos, tenemos que limpiar eso -dijo Chase, señalando el charco de vómito.

-Puedo limpiarlo de la manera tradicional? –dijo Rocky sacando la lengua.

-ROCKY! –gritaron todos con expresión de asco.

-Que tiene? Solo son croquetas….semidigeridas….aguadas….y….huelen bastante bien.

-Amigo, si quieres cwoquetas te daré una bolsa nueva pero deja eso, es asquewoso! –dijo Zuma, tapando su nariz y con expresión de asco. Chase fue por una cubeta y un trapeador, limpiaron el vómito y la sangre del piso, pusieron un poco de aromatizante y continuaron jugando con el "Pup Pup Boogie", mientras Everest descansaba en el cojín. Rubble se acostó junto a ella para acompañarla, algo que agradeció la husky, sin dejar de pensar en lo que pasó, hasta que el cansancio la venció se durmió. Pasado un rato, los cachorros se aburrieron del juego y pensaban en otra opción para entretenerse.

-Oigan, aún es temprano, y si vamos a esa montaña que tanto mencionan para esquiar? –dijo Daisy. Todos pensaron por un momento y aceptaron la idea con agrado.

-Buena idea, Daisy. Marshall, puedes preguntarle a Everest si podemos ir?

-Seguro –dijo el dálmata. Se acercó discretamente y movió con su pata a la cachorra, quien estaba profundamente dormida.

-Despierta Everest, podemos ir a esquiar a la montaña?

-Mmmmhhh, que?…..Pues, aún estamos cerrados, pero mientras no vayamos a lugares alejados, estaremos bien –dijo somnolienta la husky, tallando sus ojos con sus patas.

-De acuerdo. Chicos! Podemos ir! –dijo Marshall emocionado. Los cachorros gritaron de gusto y comenzaron a bajar por el tobogán a sus vehículos. Everest se levantó al último, se estiró y bajó para alcanzarlos, pensando por qué acepto esa idea en primer lugar.

* * *

Después de un breve rato, la comitiva de cachorros llegaron a la montaña de Jake; todos están entusiasmados por pasar un buen rato de diversión en la nieve, y estaban listos con sus equipos de snowboarding, Marshall y Daisy compartían compañía, algo que no agradó mucho a la husky, quien prefirió pensar en otras cosas para distraerse.

-Bien, la nieve esta firme y parece que no hay riesgos, así que podemos proseguir, les sugiero que formen parejas para que no se pierdan y se auxilien en caso de algún problema –dijo Everest con gran profesionalismo. Los cachorros aullaron de emoción y comenzaron a formar grupos: Chase se fue con Skye, Marshall con Daisy, Tracker con Rocky y Zuma, y Rubble esperaba a Everest. Todos los cachorros subieron a las sillas transportadoras que los llevaron a la cima de la rampa, preparándose para deslizarse en el circuito de bajada. En eso, la cachorra ártica se acercó a la golden retriever.

-Esta montaña se ve genial, no puedo esperar para deslizarme! –dijo Daisy emocionada.

-Si has practicado snowboarding? Es muy peligroso si no tienes el entrenamiento adecuado, podrías resultar herida, si quieres puedes regresar en las sillas y esperarnos en la cabaña, así no maltratarás tu bonito pelaje –dijo Everest con cierto tono de ironía.

-Descuida, sé lo necesario, aprendí lo básico cuando vivimos en California, íbamos mucho a la montaña "Sugal Bowl" para deslizarnos, fue muy divertido!

-Oh…..ok, es tu decisión, no me hago responsable si algo te ocurre- dijo Everest poco convencida por las palabras de la golden retriever. Todos los cachorros subieron a sus tablas, ajustaron sus cascos y visores, y se lanzaron por la helada rampa, deslizándose con destreza y singular alegría, disfrutando de la experiencia en la nieve. Incluso Tracker, quien era el menos experto en ese deporte, lograba dominar la tabla verde camuflada que llevó. Cada uno hacia diferentes maniobras, saltos y movimientos, llenos de emoción y júbilo, incluyendo a Everest, quien al estar en su elemento natural, se sentía tranquila y mucho más relajada, sintiendo el frio viento atravesando su rostro y la adrenalina corriendo en su cuerpo en cada maniobra. De pronto, vio que Marshall y Daisy los rebasaron, iban a una buena velocidad, subiendo y bajando en zig-zag, cuando los dos accidentalmente chocaron con sus tablas y cayeron fuera de la pista. Tras un momento, ambos cachorros se levantaron, sacudiéndose el exceso de nieve.

-Estas bien Daisy? –pregunto Marshall algo preocupado.

-Si amor, estoy bien, eso fue muy divertido! –ambos cachorros rieron e intercambiaron un rápido pero apasionado beso. Everest los miro por un segundo y se sintió molesta nuevamente, así que prefirió continuar deslizandose llegar con Rubble.

-Esto es muy divertido, verdad Evy…..quise decir….Everest?

-Sí, muy divertido –dijo con apatía-, y deja de llamarme Ev…-quiso continuar, pero su tabla de snowboard golpeo con una roca oculta, lo que la hizo volar por los aires y cayo nuevamente de cara en la nieve. Se levantó sobando su rostro y sacudiéndose, y en eso vio como Marshall y Daisy bajaban suave y elegantemente, tomados de sus patas, felices y radiantes; nuevamente, esa sensación de molestia regresó, pero solo se limitó a gruñir del enojo, tomó su tabla y comenzó a morderla con enorme rabia, con suficiente fuerza como para destrozarla. De pronto, notó a Rubble mirándola con una expresión de miedo.

-QUE MIRAS!? –dijo la husky, aun con un pedazo de su tabla entre sus dientes y sus ojos encendidos como si fueran carbones ardientes.

-No…nada….solo…..solo… –dijo el bulldog, sin saber que más decir. Al darse cuenta de la reacción del joven cachorro, Everest reconsidero su actitud y se calmó.

-*Suspiro* Escucha, necesito un par de minutos a solas, podrías…..podrías adelantarte con el resto de los cachorros? Los alcanzare en un momento-. El joven bulldog asintió en silencio y se deslizó a toda prosa, fuera del alcance de la cachorra. Una vez que se vio sola, Everest comenzó a golpear un árbol con todas sus fuerzas, azotándolo una y otra vez con sus patas, gritando para liberarse de esa sensación que la invadía. Una vez que logró desahogarse lo suficiente, tomó su maltrecha tabla y descendió para reunirse con el resto de los Paw Patrol, quienes esperaban a la husky afuera de la cabaña de Jake.

-Bueno, ya está atardeciendo, si quieren, pueden quedarse en la cabaña y pasar la noche aquí, es más seguro para todos –dijo Everest algo desganada.

-Excelente idea Everest –dijo Chase-, le avisare a Ryder para que no se preocupe, cachorros, agradézcanle a Everest por su hospitalidad.

-GRACIAS EVEREST! Aullaron todos los cachorros al unísono. Entraron a la cabaña y se pusieron cómodos. Chase, Rocky y Skye ayudaron a Everest en la cocina para servir algunos platones con croquetas y leche tibia; Rubble, Rocky, Zuma y Tracker se sentaron en un sofá para ver una película de acción, Chase y Skye se acomodaron en un cojín y se quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro. En eso Everest se percató que no estaban Marshall y Daisy. Salió de la cabaña y vio a ambos cachorros abrazados y besándose bajo la pálida luz de la luna. Al contemplar esa escena, la husky apretó su mandíbula con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a romper su dentadura y se acercó a la pareja.

-Que hacen ustedes dos aquí afuera? –dijo la husky con cierto disgusto.

-Ehh? Ahh! Hola Everest! Quería mostrarle a Daisy la vista de la montaña por la noche, le dije que era magnifica, y al verla, nos dejamos lleva un poco –dijo Marshall sonriendo.

-Y es verdad, es realmente hermosa, eres muy afortunada de vivir aquí -dijo Daisy, abrazando al dálmata algo que solo hacía enfadar cada vez más a Everest.

-Eehhh…si, gracias, mejor pasen, no quiero que vayan a perderse en la montaña, hay leche caliente y galletas de hígado para cenar.

-Que amable eres, gracias! -dijo Daisy, abrazando con alegría a Everest y entró a la cabaña. La sensación de enojo invadió aún más a la husky, hasta un punto en el que no podía aguantar más; pensamientos muy oscuros y de naturaleza asesina pasaban por su mente. Estaba a punto de perder el control y dejarse llevar por su instinto, dispuesta a lanzarse contra la cachorra, cuando sintió que Marshall se acercó a ella.

-Muchas gracias por todo Everest –dijo Marshall. Se acercó a la husky, y le dio un tierno lengüetazo en la mejilla. Inmediatamente, Everest se calmó; toda la rabia y la ira contenida que sentía la cachorra ártica se desvaneció y fue sustituida por una nueva sensación, algo parecido a un hormigueo en su pecho, además de una tranquilidad y una tibieza en su pecho que la reconfortó e incluso hizo que su mirada se empañara por un momento y su corazón latiera con enorme fuerza y a una gran velocidad, dejando paralizada a la confundida cachorra, quien no sabía que es lo que le ocurría.

- _Que me pasa? Por qué tengo estas sensaciones? Acaso…esto…esto realmente es…amor..…amor hacia Marshall?_ –pensó Everest. Decidió regresar a la cabaña, y vio que todos estaban dormidos; buscó su cama y se acostó, meditando lo ocurrido ese día.


	10. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo

_Saludos a todos, lamento el retraso en las actualizaciones, pero las musas han estado algo necias y no ayudan con la suficiente inspiración, pero por suerte eso se esta acabando y ya estamos aqui nuevamente para continuar estas interesantes historias._

 _Agradeciendo nuevamente a todos mis fieles lectores por su paciencia, comprensión y tiempo para ver mis creaciones, son el motor me mantiene activo e inspirado en estos menesteres y no quieor defraudarlos._

 _Basta de charlas! Basta de rodeos! Continuamos con este tren que aun sigue en marcha!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo**

Transcurrieron casi dos semanas desde que Marshall le declaró su amor a Daisy, y ahora ambos cachorros eran la nueva y radiante pareja de novios caninos más popular en la ciudad. Todos se veían contentos por esa nueva relación, todos con excepción de cierta cachorra ártica. Durante ese tiempo, Everest tenía sentimientos confusos en su interior. Le alegraba que su amigo hubiera encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida, pero al mismo tiempo, algo le decía que eso no estaba bien, e incluso no soportaba ver a la golden retriever cerca del cachorro bombero, lo que le provocaba una furia irrefrenable, incluso su mente se llenaba de oscuros deseos de atentar contra la integridad de Daisy. Además, también sentía una peculiar atracción hacia el dálmata, quien era el que lograba tranquilizarla cuando esa extraña molestia volvía a invadirla. Sabía que debía hablar con alguien para externar sus sentimientos, así que pensó que la única que podría escucharla era otra cachorra, así que decidió acudir con Skye para tener una charla entre hembras.

Everest citó a la cockapoo en el restaurante del señor Porter a las diez de la mañana, pero debido a la ansiedad, llego una hora antes, por lo que la husky se estaba impacientando. Sus patas tamborileaban por el nerviosismo y un sentimiento de desesperación la invadía. Finalmente, vio a lo lejos a Skye, quien llegó con una extraña expresión de seriedad en su rostro, pero no le tomó importancia. Ambas cachorras se sentaron a la mesa y esperaron a que el señor Porter se acercara para tomarles su orden.

-Buen día cachorras, puedo ofrecerles algo? –preguntó amablemente el restaurantero.

-Si señor Porter, tráiganos un par de malteadas de hígado, por favor –dijo Skye.

-Van en camino –dijo el humano adulto, tomando la orden y regresó al interior de su restaurante. Por unos minutos, ambas cachorras solo se limitaron a intercambiar miradas en medio de un pesado e incómodo silencio. Tras unos minutos que parecían eternos, el señor Porter trajo las peculiares malteadas, puso los vasos sobre la mesa, colocándoles dos popotes y se retiró. Cada cachorra tomó su vaso, le dieron un sorbo y disfrutaron el sabor de las extravagantes bebidas.

-Mmhhhh, estas malteadas son deliciosas, nada mejor para comenzar el día– dijo Skye. Everest asintió en silencio y probó otro sorbo. Un momento después, la husky se atrevió a "romper el hielo" y decidió hablar, mientras Skye la miraba con cierta indiferencia.

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación para platicar conmigo Skye –dijo Everest-, la verdad es que….me siento muy confundida por todo este asunto de Marshall y su novia.

-Qué extraño, pensaba que eras feliz con Rubble –dijo la cockapoo con ironía.

-Bueno….la verdad…yo pensaba lo mismo, hemos podido convivir muy bien, pero….no se….hay cosas a las que aún no puedo acostumbrarme.

-Cómo cuáles? –dijo Skye, mirando fríamente a la husky mientras sorbía su malteada.

-Pues….por ejemplo…a veces creo que Rubble es algo..…..inmaduro. Quería que fuera mi novio porque me gusta mucho practicar deportes extremos y hacer ejercicio con él y debo admitirlo, es bastante atento conmigo, pero la verdad…..es algo torpe para lo romántico, se asustó la primera vez que le enseñé a besar apropiadamente, y tampoco tiene experiencia para…ya sabes….cosas más íntimas –dijo Everest ciertamente apenada. Skye miraba a la husky, quien aprovechó ese momento para desahogarse y contar ciertas cosas que tenía guardadas, todo bajo la estricta mirada de la cockapoo.

-Pero lo peor….es que no soporto verlo salir vestido de superhéroe, es algo taaaaan vergonzoso, y esa obsesión que tiene por "Apolo el supercachorro", ni siquiera me gusta esa serie ni sus comics. Por favor! Un cachorro que puede volar y tiene súper poderes, eso suena demasiado ridículo, sin mencionar que es infantil e inmaduro, es como si hubieran diseñado esa serie para cachorros en edad preescolar, quien más podría ver semejante programa tan predecible y cursi? Es una estupidez! No lo soporto!

Al oír esas palabras, la cockapoo dejó de beber su malteada, arqueó una ceja y miró de forma despectiva a la husky, con un gesto de abierto disgusto por ese comentario.

-Así que piensas que Apolo es una serie infantil para cachorros inmaduros y estúpidos, entonces YO soy infantil, inmadura y estúpida para ti también? –dijo Skye con un tono de voz muy serio y fijando su mirada en la husky, con una expresión tan fría como un glaciar y tan penetrante como un cuchillo, algo que incluso le causo incomodidad a Everest.

-Espera, a ti también te gusta esa caricatura? –preguntó Everest confundida.

-Creo que es obvio que a todos nos gusta, por si no te habías percatado de eso –dijo Skye molesta y con una expresión muy severa–, acaso ya olvidaste el día de la maratón de Apolo que vimos en la torre? Cuando acudimos al rescate de ese estúpido satélite y arriesgue mi trasero para evitar que cayera en la bahía? Y que después de esa misión todos vimos la maratón con nuestros disfraces de súper cachorros? Maratón que tú y Jake vieron con nosotros esa misma tarde, incluso devoraste la mitad de los bocadillos de hígado que eran para todos nosotros, pero no quise decir nada para no arruinar la tarde.

Everest recordó de inmediato los sucesos de ese día: el rescate del satélite, la misión en el Air Patroller, la maratón que todos fueron a ver al cuartel, acompañando a Jake solo por compromiso. También recordó que todos los PAW Patrol estaban vestidos de superhéroes, además de que eran fanáticos del heroico can ficticio, con excepción de Tracker, quien apenas lo estaba conociendo. La cachorra ártica sintió una enorme vergüenza, pues se dio cuenta que sus palabras habían insultado tanto a Skye como al resto de sus amigos, algo que la hizo sentir muy mal al no pensar antes lo que iba a decir.

-Oooh, vaya…..yo creo…..creo que….mejor dejare de hablar de eso –dijo avergonzada.

-Sí, creo que sería lo más conveniente –dijo Skye con seriedad mientras miraba despectivamente a la husky y daba otro sorbo a la malteada de una manera pedante y despectiva, pero sin perder atención a lo que decía la cachorra ártica.

-Pero, volviendo a nuestra plática, es que no lo entiendo, yo…..yo hice lo que se hace en mi manada, fui por la opción más obvia, Rubble es el más fuerte de todos, me llevo bien con él, es joven pero con potencial para tener crías a futuro, yo…yo pensé que….que con eso bastaba para poder tener a la pareja ideal.

-Creo que debo recordarte que estamos en Bahía Aventura, no en el Ártico, y aquí nuestras costumbres son muy diferentes a las tuyas –dijo Skye en tono de regaño.

-Puede ser, el punto es que…a decir verdad, no estoy a gusto con este noviazgo, y desde que Marshall esta con Daisy, no se….no puedo dejar de pensar en él, no sé qué es lo que me pasa, cada vez que los veo juntos, me siento incomoda, como si algo fuera a estallar en mi interior, pero al ver a Marshall solo, esa furia se desvanece y cambia por una sensación de calidez en mi pecho que me tranquiliza, es algo que no puedo explicar.

-Ahhhhhh, ya entiendo, estas celosa de Daisy y quieres a Marshall, no es así? –dijo Skye mirando a la husky con detenimiento y esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Que? No! Yo no….yo no estoy celosa, bueno, yo…. es que…..no puedo evitarlo, veo a Marshall y a esa golden retriever juntos y no sé qué me pasa, no soporto verlos asi, algo en mi corazón me duele al verlo con ella, y no puedo sacarlo de mi interior.

-Everest, hablemos claro, somos cachorras mayores, y si, definitivamente estas celosa de Daisy, eso quiere decir que sientes celos porque realmente quieres a Marshall, admítelo.

-Pero…no se…..es que…al principio no me gustaba…pero…no sé si sea realmente el cachorro ideal para mí….….si lo comparo con lo que yo busco de un macho, no es eso! Pero aun así…..yo, no lo sé…..estoy demasiado confundida, a veces siento que mi cabeza va a explotar, no sé que debo hacer –dijo Everest, llevando sus patas a la cabeza, abrumada por todos esos pensamientos.

-El problema es que si amabas a Marshall, por qué no se lo dijiste antes?

-Es que….yo…..….a veces….no se expresar adecuadamente mis sentimientos, o soy muy sincera o soy algo reservada, y no comencé a sentir eso hasta verlo son Daisy.

-Siendo así, déjame decirte que ahí tuviste la culpa al rechazarlo ese día, perdiste esa oportunidad de expresarle lo que realmente sentías, y era obvio que Marshall buscaría a alguien más, fuiste tú quien lo orilló a buscar otra cachorra –dijo Skye con severidad.

-Quieres decir que….yo fui quien se lo entregó directamente a Daisy? –dijo Everest, consternada por semejante descubrimiento, a lo que la cockapoo asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo…..soy una tonta, por qué…..por qué no me di cuenta antes? Qué debo hacer? Ayúdame por favor Skye, que me aconsejas hacer?

-Bueno, lo primero que puedo decirte es que si es cierto lo que dices, deberías dejarlo en paz y olvidarte de él –dijo Skye con frialdad.

-QUE…QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?–dijo la husky totalmente sorprendida al escuchar semejante respuesta. La cockapoo continúo con su arremetida verbal.

-Lo que oíste –dijo Skye con un tono de molestia en su voz, la cual crecía más conforme hablaba–. Tu rompiste su corazón el día que lo rechazaste, fue muy doloroso verlo así. Al pobrecito le tomó bastante tiempo para recuperar su confianza y su optimismo, pero ahora es feliz con Daisy, y la verdad no quiero que vuelvas a lastimarlo. Quiero que te quede claro muy esto "Balto", Marshall es mi amigo, es como mi pequeño hermanito, me dolió mucho verlo tan triste y no me gusta ver que sufra. Si tratas de intervenir en su relación y lastimas su corazón otra vez, te juro que veras realmente como soy cuando me enfado!

Llena de rabia, la cockapoo lanzó un rápido zarpazo al rostro de la husky, el cual alcanzó a rozar ligeramente su mejilla, haciéndola sangrar un poco. Everest estaba sorprendida al ver a la pequeña cockapoo gruñendo furiosa y mostrando sus pequeños pero afilados colmillos, algo que nunca antes había visto. De pronto, el señor Porter se acercó a las cachorras, así que Skye volvió a asumir su habitual actitud tranquila y alegre.

-Se les ofrece otra ronda de malteadas? –dijo educadamente el restaurantero.

-Claro que sí, señor Porter, estas corren por cuenta de Everest –dijo Skye con una sonrisa y abanicando sus ojos, mientras miraba de reojo a la husky. El humano retiró los vasos vacíos, dejando a ambas cachorras solas. Skye miraba fijamente a Everest, con unos ojos sobrecogedoramente fríos y vidriosos, con un brillo extraño. Su sonrisa se notaba fingida, incluso maquiavélica, algo que incomodaba a la cachorra rescatista, quien no sabía si moverse o decir algo, limitándose solo a mirar a la cockapoo. Un par de minutos después, el señor Porter regresó con un nuevo par de vasos llenos con las frías bebidas, colocándolos sobre la mesa. Skye, con total tranquilidad, acercó su vaso, tomó el popote y le dio un ligero sorbo a su malteada.

-MMhhhh, esta deliciosa señor Porter, usted hace las mejores malteadas!

-Gracias Skye; oye Everest, te ocurrió algo? Veo un poco de sangre en tu mejilla.

-Ella está bien –se apresuró a decir Skye-, solo se rascó más de lo normal, no es nada de cuidado, verdad Everest?

-Errrrr…..si…eso fue lo que pasó…no se preocupe –dijo la husky titubeante.

-De acuerdo, estaré en mi restaurante por si me necesitan.

-Claro que sí -dijo Skye sonriente. Una vez que el humano se retiró, la cockapoo volvió a mirar a Everest, retomando su anterior expresión de odio y su mirada malévola. Tomó a la husky por el collar y acercó su rostro al suyo.

-Así que ya lo sabes Everest, no…quiero…que…..interfieras con Marshall, si perdiste tu oportunidad, no es mi jodido problema, asume las consecuencias de tus actos y trata de ser feliz con Rubble, o de lo contrario, lárgate de regreso a tu sucio iglú! Entendiste?

Everest no sabía que decir, así que solo asintió con la cabeza. Skye soltó su collar y volvió a tomar su malteada como si nada hubiera pasado. La husky tomó apresuradamente su malteada, bajó de la mesa y se fue, dejando sola a la cockapoo en el restaurante. Regresó corriendo al cuartel, y tas asegurarse que alguien la viera, entró directamente a su casita, encerrándose para que nadie la interrumpiera. Durante largo tiempo estuvo meditando las palabras que le dijo Skye, las cuales solo ayudaron a generarle más ansiedad a su ya confundido corazón, aunado a su lapidaria advertencia de alejarse de los dos cachorros enamorados, llenando su cabeza con mas dudas.

 _-*Suspiro* Parece que hablar con Skye no me ayudó mucho, ahora me siento peor, no sé qué hacer, como podré resolver esto? Acaso nadie puede darme una solución a esto?_

La cachorra estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no oyó la llamada de ayuda que provenía de su collar, así como tampoco la voz de Ryder en su comunicador que trataba de hacerla reaccionar, ni siquiera el sonido de los vehículos que partían a una misión de rescate. Su mente estaba totalmente ocupada en cómo resolver su problema, pensando en todas las variables y posibles soluciones, permaneciendo así por un rato, hasta que unos golpes metálicos la sacaron de su estado de trance. Dichos golpes provenían de afuera de su casita, así que se asomó y para su sorpresa vio que era Ryder, quien miraba con preocupación a la cachorra.

-Everest, te estuve llamando hace rato para que nos ayudaras con un rescate, pero no acudiste, nos tenías muy preocupados, te encuentras bien? –dijo el chico. Everest se sentía avergonzada al darse cuenta que por estar distraída, había descuido un llamado de alerta, lo que la hacía sentir peor.

-Perdón Ryder, creo que…me quede dormida y no te escuche, lo siento mucho –mintió la cachorra. El chico se arrodilló y acarició el lomo de la husky para tranquilizarla.

-Estas segura de que te sientes bien? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que ocurre, confía en mí –dijo Ryder. La cachorra lo miró por un momento, meditando lo que iba a decirle.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, si hay algo que me preocupa, son…cosas de cachorras….

-Oh, ya veo, si quieres puedo decirle a Skye que…..

-No Ryder! No hace falta que le digas! A decir verdad, creo que mejor iré con Katie.

-Es una buena idea, pero será hasta que regrese, ella salió con sus padres, pero mañana regresa, mientras tanto descansa, eso te ayudará –dijo el chico, sobando la cabeza de la cachorra. Everest siguió el consejo de Ryder y se quedó acostada en la entrada de su casita, mirando lo que el resto de los cachorros estaba haciendo. Chase y Skye estaban platicando cerca del columpio, mientras Rocky y Zuma perseguían a Rubble, quien llevaba una pelota en su hocico, y al fondo pudo ver a Marshall, acompañando a Daisy. Ambos cachorros platicaban animadamente e intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas, lo usual en una pareja de novios. Verlos juntos hizo que la husky sintiera algo en su interior, una mezcla de emociones que la invadían poco a poco, la cual crecía al verlos así de felices.

 _ **(Para esta parte se sugiere acompañar con la canción "If could turn back time", interpretada por la grandiosa Cher)**_

 _-Pero que estoy haciendo aquí acostada y sintiendo lastima de mi misma? Si de verdad me importa Marshall, debo decirle lo que siento! No importa lo que diga Skye, hare las cosas a mi modo, como hacía en el Ártico. Nada ni nadie me lo impedirá!_ –pensó Everest. Se levantó y corrió en dirección al dálmata, atravesando a toda velocidad el patio hasta llegar donde estaban los dos enamorados. Se ocultó tras un arbusto, viéndolos platicar por un buen rato, meditando con cuidado las palabras que iba a decirle. Espero pacientemente como un cazador acechando a su presa, hasta que llegó un momento en que la golden retriever se alejó en dirección a la torre, dejando al dálmata soló. Sabía que era el momento indicado, así que se aproximó hacia el cachorro bombero con gran valentía y decisión, la cual se fue tornando en un enorme nerviosismo, el cual creció más cuando notó que Marshall volteó y la miro directamente a los ojos, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Everest! Que bueno verte por aquí. Ya te sientes mejor? –dijo Marshall sonriente.

-Eeerrr…si, gracias….Marshall, sabes…hay algo que quiero decirte….y es muy importante.

-En serio, que quieres decirme? –preguntó intrigado el dálmata. La husky dudaba en seguir hablando, incluso pensó en retroceder, pero al final se armó de valor y continuó.

-Marshall…escúchame…quiero…quiero decirte que…..que no puedes ser novio de Daisy.

-Queeeee! Porque dices eso?

-Porque…..porque ella no es la cachorra indicada para ti.

-Pero…a que te refieres? Ella me ama a mí….

-Y yo también!…yo…..yo te amo, no me di cuenta, hasta que te vi en sus brazos, no te lo dije antes, porque no estaba segura de lo que sentía por tí. El día de nuestra cita, seguí a mi instinto primordial, pero no escuche a mi corazón. Se que lo que te dije fue horrible….…si pudiera….si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo…te juro que haría todo lo posible por volver al pasado para corregir mi error y no decirte esas cosas tan horribles, sé que yo..….fui una tonta….y apenas entendí que tu….eres un cachorro grandioso, con un gran corazón, es por eso que quiero tenerte a mi lado, así que….podríamos…es decir…..quieres….quieres ser mi novio?

La husky estaba agitada, y en cierta forma aliviada por sacar de su interior las palabras que guardaba y sincerarse con el cachorro que amaba. Esbozó una sonrisa y miró a los ojos del sorprendido dálmata, esperando alguna respuesta, sin embargo, la expresión de Marshall era una mezcla de confusión y tristeza. Marshall bajo la mirada y suspiró.

-Everest….creo que no entiendes lo que pasa, las cosas que me dijiste, no tienes idea de cómo me sentí ese día, me dolió mucho tu rechazo, así como saber que tú escogiste a Rubble, y me dejaste muy claro que yo no te interesaba. Eso me dejo con mi corazón herido, pero aun así, a pesar de que me dolía en los más profundo de mi ser cuando estaban juntos, yo respeté tu decisión, ahora yo tengo una cachorra a quien amar.

-Pero, pero….yo no lo quiero, yo te quiero amo! –dijo la husky con desesperación.

-Eso debiste decirme ese día, no ahora. Además, si realmente me entendieras, respetarías la decisión que tomé. Lo siento, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, así que ya no hagas esto más difícil para ambos, yo aprendí a aceptar tu relación, así que por favor acepta la mía y déjame ser feliz con Daisy.

-Es quiere decir…que no aceptas? –dijo Everest entristecida.

-Así es, y si me lo permites, iré a ver como esta mi novia –dijo el dálmata. Dio la media vuelta, listo para moverse, pero en eso sintió como la husky lo sujetó con fuerza.

-Espera! Dame otra oportunidad, sé que hice mal, pero no sé si pueda vivir sin ti a mi lado! Acepta y dime que si, por favor! –dijo Everest lastimosamente, usando toda su fuerza para impedir que el dálmata se moviera y tratar de convencerlo. Sin embargo, Marshall se veía impasible ante las suplicas de la cachorra y contrario a lo que esperaba, solo la miró de reojo con evidente molestia en sus ojos.

-Entonces no puedo hacer nada por ti, lo lamento, así que suéltame!- dijo Marshall con seriedad. La cachorra obedeció, dejó de sujetar al cachorro, quien se dio la media vuelta con algo de enfado y se fue, dejando a la husky sola. Everest se quedó de pie parada en total estado de shock. Apenas podía contener las lágrimas que pronto corrían copiosamente por su rostro, gimoteando en silencio.

 _-Me….me rechazó…..ahora, ahora sé lo que sintió ese día, es una sensación…..horrible, me siento tan mal, tan…..vacía_ –pensó Everest. Estaba a punto de ir tras Marshall, cuando escucho unos gruñidos. Volteó y vio a Skye, quien miraba a la cachorra con una expresión de odio, enseñando sus dientes. Sin ningún aviso, la cockapoo se abalanzó sobre la husky, quien no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse. A pesar de su tamaño, Skye embistió con fuerza a la cachorra ártica, derribándola, y una vez que la tenía en el suelo, comenzó a golpear inmisericordemente el rostro de Everest una y otra vez con sus patas. La propia husky no podía creer que la cachorra tuviera tanta fuerza.

-TE DIJE….QUE NO…...TE ACERCARAS…A MARSHALL!- gritaba la cockapoo, sujetando a la husky de su collar con una pata y golpeando su rostro con la otra. Everest solo trataba de cubrirse, aullando de dolor por los golpes. Al escuchar ese sonido, todos los cachorros se acercaron para ver que ocurría, encontrando una escena que jamás pensaron ver: la pequeña Skye golpeando con todas sus fuerzas a una sometida Everest.

-Pero que les pasa, pow que pelean? -gritó Zuma consternado.

-Chicas, deténganse! –dijo Rocky, asombrado al ver ese altercado.

-Se van a lastimar, Chase, haz algo! –dijo Rubble suplicante.

-Skyeeeee! Detente! –grito Chase. La cockapoo se detuvo un momento, solo para voltear amenazadoramente hacia los demás, con una furiosa mueca que dejaba ver sus afilados dientes, algo que asustó a los demás cachorros. Estaba a punto de retomar la golpiza, cuando oyó otra voz a lo lejos una voz familiar.

-QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?- preguntó Marshall, acompañado de Daisy, quien miraba asombrada la peculiar escena, poniéndose de tras del dálmata. Marshall miró con severidad a las dos cachorras, las que se quedaron paralizadas al oír la voz del cachorro bombero con un tono de molestia que pocas veces habían oído antes.

-QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJE ANTES SKYE? QUE NO QUERIA QUE PELEARAN POR ALGO ASI! DEJA A EVEREST EN PAZ Y DISCULPATE CON ELLA! –gritó molesto el dálmata. Sorprendentemente, la cockapoo obedeció y se hizo a un lado, dejando que la husky se incorporara.

-Perdón Everest –dijo Skye tímidamente, sin voltear a ver a la husky, y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás cachorros, quienes aún no comprendían que pasaba.

-Y TU EVEREST, ME HAS DECEPCIONADO! SUPERA ESTO! SI YO PUDE, TU TAMBIEN, PERO NO ME OBLIGUES A CAMBIAR DE IDEA PORQUE NO LO HARE, OLVIDALO! AHORA QUEDATE AHÍ Y NO TE MUEVAS, VOY A REVISARTE.

El cachorro paramédico entró corriendo a su casita y tras unos segundos, salió enfundado en su uniforme de paramédico. Se acercó a Everest, saco su escáner y comenzó a revisarla en absoluto silencio. Nadie hacia ruido, ni siquiera se atrevieron a interrumpir al siempre profesional dálmata mientras hacia su diagnóstico. Unos momentos después, saco algunas vendas y un spray antiséptico.

-Son heridas superficiales, quédate quieta –dijo Marshall secamente. Con rapidez curó las heridas de la husky y luego le puso algunos vendajes. Guardó todo su equipo y observó nuevamente a Everest, quien se veía muy apenada con todo lo acontecido.

-Saben que odio ver a mis amigas pelear, asi que espero no tener que volver a contemplar un espectáculo tan deprimente, y eso va para ti también Skye! Descansa Everest, y no quiero verlas discutir nuevamente! –dijo el dálmata con dureza. Ambas cachorras se sentían avergonzadas, intercambiaron mirada a la distancia y cada uno se fue por su lado, Skye se fue al árbol cercano al columpio, Everest se retiró a su casita, y el resto de los cachorros se dispersaron, todo esto ante la severa mirada del dálmata.

-No fuiste un poco severo con ellas? –preguntó Daisy.

-Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver esto, tal vez si fui algo brusco, pero ellas deben de entender mi postura. Skye solo quiere lo mejor para mí, es como mi hermanita sobreprotectora, y Everest…..luego te contare que pasó. Ven, te llevaré a casa.

La pareja se dirigió a la casita del dálmata. Con un ladrido, Marshall cambió la casa al modo ambulancia. Ambos enamorados subieron al vehículo y se dirigieron a la ciudad, dejando a todos los cachorros confundidos, en especial a Everest, quien volvió a encerrarse en su casita, llorando con un dolor más allá del que le producían sus heridas, un dolor que la recorría por todo su cuerpo y nunca había sentido antes en su vida, un dolor para el cual no había remedio o medicina, el dolor de un corazón roto.


End file.
